Summer in Arendelle
by YumaMan9
Summary: It's been almost a year since the Great Thaw, and Arendelle is hosting it's First Annual Summer Ball. There are numerous guests attending, including Corona, the United Kingdom, among other kingdoms. Please don't forget to leave a review! It means a lot to me! Feedback is also much appreciated! :) Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I'm YumaMan and this is my first ever FanFiction story. I'm taking it to my best as Frozen and Tangled are my two favorite Disney movies of all time, but I am aware that there is always room for improvement no matter what, so if you have any feedback, suggestions, advice, criticism, or ways I can make it better, it is much appreciated! I never take feedback lightly! Any type of feedback is always welcome to improve my writing and storytelling skills. Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Happy Reading! :)**

**I was motivated and inspired to write this from my English class and the stories listed above. The stories were written by, in order, robert3A-sn, TwistedTelepath, SarahRapunzel, Doctor Darth, simplesnowflake, Halm Vendrella, and M. Michelon, respectively. Those aren't the only stories that inspired me to write a Frozen/Tangled story of my own however. There are many, many more stories that inspired me along with the ones above, including, but not limited to, A Baker's Dozen by ShearViscosity, A Warm Blizzard by Kitty. , Ice Witch by SnowAngel444, Change of Heart by ebtwisty9, Frozen Hearts by sakume, All's Fair in Love and War by thequeenofpearls, Chocolate Cake by Gryffindor57, Desire by Frozest, Memories of Falling Snow by R2-M0, Follow Your Frozen Heart by PrincessGabrielsa, Friendly Advice by Center of the Galaxy, Mirror's Edge by shutterbones, Singed by TheStanfordExperiment, Frostbitten by Arialene, To Thaw a Heart by justcallmefaye, Frostbite by Talkpillow, Echoes of Falling Snow by R2-M0, Every Moment After by BookishDruid, Have Courage Elsa by WoBuHuiXie, Ice by The Legend of Rune Factory, Worth Mining by classicdisneyFTW, Like a Sudden Gust by Nardragon, Warm Hugs 2: Avenging the Past by SarahRapunzel, The Endless Aftermath by TwistedTelepath, The Storm by Poetheather1, The Sisters of Arendelle by Caunion, The Kiss that Didn't Work by Marzos, The Great Freeze by dragonwings948, The Gradual Thaw by LadybugTamer, The Four Seasons by TheDizBizz, The Contract by Zoeyz, The Cold Doesn't Last Forever by elena6375, Thaw by yumi michiyo, Simple Adjustments by LoveLiberty, Love Will Thaw by Anysia, Journey to the East by Pandachan2010, The Snow Queen: Love and Duty by Halm Vendrella, A Change of Heart by M.E. Raine, A Most Auspicious Engagement by JuneMermaid03, A Proposal by HannahBerrie, Adoring Anna by rskittens, A Cure for Elsa by pleased-to-write, Frostbitten: The Full Story by Arialene, Frozen – A Sequel by PinkLed5, Your Aunt Elsa by robert3A-SN, When It Starts to Snow by Jaywings, Thundersnow by expero, Bribery, Force, and Other Nefarious Tactics by yumi michiyo, Call the Midqife by thefireplanet, Childish by RawrRoarRawr, Coping by ATHPluver, Comfort & Joy by Second Harrier, Fire & Ice by Kittys-yay, Frozen: 4 years later by mackenzieL17, Frozen: A New Story by J.R. Quill, Invisible by Twisted Skys, In a Heartbeat by ReillyJade, Like Minded by Fabulist, Northern Lights by onbrokenfeet, Of Frozen Bitterness by EMPG22HoPe, Safe and Sound by Julchen M. Liddell, Snowflakes by Julchen M. Liddell, and Entwined by DemonInside13. I give credit to every single one of the authors who wrote these fantastic, enjoyable, and very well-written stories. :):)**

**I know this is a VERY long list, but every single one of them inspired me because I love to read them a lot because they are that good. :):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled. All copyrights to The Walt Disney Company.**

**Prologue**

It was a bright, beautiful, and warm early June morning in the Kingdom of Corona. Everyone was out and about, with store owners having opened their markets and children happily running around the kingdom streets with their friends. A calm breeze came in from the harbor, rustling the trees in the forest just outside of the kingdom.

The past few years have been very eventful for the kingdom. Since the return of Princess Rapunzel, the kingdom had been thriving peacefully and the King and Queen have taken their roles much more seriously. Even though they cared deeply about their kingdom, they were deeply saddened when their daughter was taken away from them. Eventually she returned thanks to former thief Flynn Rider, whose real name is Eugene Fitzherbert and as a token of thanks for safely returning their beloved daughter, they welcomed him to the family. Eventually Eugene and Rapunzel married soon after and with his marriage to Rapunzel, he became Prince Consort of Corona. That day was the happiest day of both their lives.

But on that particular day, Rapunzel and Eugene were to receive some exciting news from their father.

The King was in the castle library sitting in a chair, reading a book with a smile on his face. He and his wife had a meeting earlier that morning with the council while Rapunzel and Eugene decided to go on a walk in the pleasant weather. After the meeting had concluded, he decided to go read his favorite book in the castle library while his wife went back to their room to brush her hair. He read the book smoothly, remembering the day that his daughter returned to him and his wife alive and well, when his happy thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, gently closing his book, setting it down on the desk in front of him and looking at the door to see who it was. The door opened and in came one of his staff members with an envelope in his left hand.

He properly bowed and said, "Good morning your Majesty. I apologize for interrupting but there is something I must tell you."

The King stood up from the chair with a reassuring smile, "Good morning. You don't have to apologize. What do you have to tell me?"

The staff member straightened up and held up the envelope in his hand and said, "This letter was sent here from the kingdom of Arendelle your Majesty." He extended his left arm and handed the envelope to him.

As he looked down at the envelope, an ear to ear smile spread on the King's face. "Arendelle you say? I remember this past July when Eugene and Rapunzel went there for Elsa's coronation, and how they became friends with her and her sister. Is the letter addressed to them?" he asked.

The staff member nodded, "Yes your Majesty."

"Very well. May you please summon them? I must tell them about the letter."

"Yes your Majesty," he bowed before going to summon Eugene and Rapunzel.

Meanwhile, in Rapunzel and Eugene's room, Eugene and Rapunzel were already dressed and were just relaxing on their bed and thinking about how happy their lives were, while Pascal, Rapunzel's chameleon, was asleep on a small bed on Rapunzel's dresser. A double door that led out to a balcony was by Rapunzel's side of the bed with windows on each side of them, letting the gleaming sunshine light up the room. There were small round tables on each other's side of the bed. Both had pale yellow candles on their fancy holders, while the table on Eugene's side of the bed had a clock next to it that read 10:00 in the morning. Directly above the very end of their bed was a beautiful chandelier that held about thirty candles that were somewhat smaller than the ones on the tables beside their bed. In the very middle of the room, against the walls on opposite sides, was Rapunzel's dresser and Eugene's wardrobe. Rapunzel's dresser had a large oval-shaped mirror, two candelabras on both sides that held five long and skinny candles each, and some long cabinets on both sides of each on top of each other, while Eugene's wardrobe had two big wooden doors, a small cabinet beneath it, and a mirror on the right side of it.

They had already had breakfast and went on a walk together throughout the kingdom to enjoy the nice warm sun and calm breezes. When they returned, they decided to rest and think about what has happened in the past few years.

Eugene remembered when he was a thief and went by the name Flynn Rider and how he cared nothing but to become rich by any means necessary, even stealing Rapunzel's tiara to get enough to buy his own castle. But later when he met Rapunzel, he eventually started to fall in love with her and he later transformed into a more compassionate, chivalrous, and trustworthy person, and changed his priorities as a result, realizing that he found something more important than becoming rich, he found love.

At the same time Rapunzel remembered when she was locked up in a tower all the time and always wondered what the world was like, even though Mother Gothel told her that the outside world was a dangerous place with dark, selfish, and cruel people, and never let her leave the tower even to see the lanterns on her birthday. When she met Eugene, she persuaded him to take her to see the lanterns and remembers how much he just wanted his satchel back at first, but then she realized that he was starting to like her, and eventually she realized that he found her to be more important than becoming rich. With the help of her new found love interest, she was rescued from Mother Gothel, reunited with her real parents, and they eventually married soon after. Shortly after their marriage, they were given word of Queen Elsa's coronation in Arendelle, and they went there to attend the coronation and remember how Elsa accidentally froze the kingdom after they discovered that she had ice powers but later thawed it and renewed her bond with her sister, Princess Anna after she learned how to control her powers. After that, they eventually met the two and became friends with them, some of the best friends they ever had. Everything was perfect.

Their thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on their door, "Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel?"

Eugene walked up to the door and partly opened it to see one of the castle staff members, "Yes?"

"I am sorry to interrupt your Highness, but your father requests your and Princess Rapunzel's presence in the library to speak with him."

Eugene smiled, "Thank you. We'll be right there."

The staff member smiled and bowed, "My pleasure your Highness." Within a few seconds he disappeared down the hallway.

Eugene closed the door and looked at his wife, who was still on their bed, "Rapunzel, father would like to speak with us."

Rapunzel stood up and walked to the door, "Okay let's go."

Eugene opened the door and held a hand out for her, "Shall we Blondie?"

She giggled and happily took his hand, "We shall."

Before Eugene knew what was going on, Rapunzel dashed out the door at full speed while letting out an excited squeal as Eugene had to tighten his grip on her hand to keep from tripping.

"Whoa Rapunzel slow down please! What's with the hurry?!" Eugene exclaimed and chuckled at the same time.

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Eugene our father requests to see us, and we should see what he has to say!"

Once they had made their way toward the library through the hallway and down the staircase, standing right in front of the entrance to the library, Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other a little nervously before Eugene gave her a reassuring smile.

A few minutes later, Eugene and Rapunzel were in the library, a little anxious about what their father had to tell them.

"Good morning Father," they said as they properly bowed together before Eugene stepped forward slightly, "You summon us Father. Is something wrong?"

The King chuckled, "No there's nothing wrong Eugene. It's actually the exact opposite."

Rapunzel saw that her father had an envelope in his hand.

She stepped forward so that she was right next to Eugene. "Father, what's that in your hand?"

The King walked over to them and handed it to Rapunzel, "It's a letter addressed to both of you from the kingdom of Arendelle."

Both Eugene's and Rapunzel's eyes widened with surprise and delight, while Rapunzel gasped, "Arendelle?! I wonder what it says!" Rapunzel was jumping with excitement and squealed with delight.

Eugene put a hand on her shoulder and asked her with a grin on his face, "Would you like to read it Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel excitedly said, "Oh yes please!" With that, Rapunzel ripped open the envelope, pulled out the letter, and read it aloud, with Eugene reading it in his mind over her shoulder,

"_Dear Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene,_

_Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle_

_Request the pleasure of your company_

_At Arendelle's First Annual Summer Ball_

_In celebration of the first summer solstice after the Great Thaw_

_On June 21__st__ from five in the afternoon to midnight_

_For fine Arendellian cuisine, dancing, and a festival_

_To be held from nine in the morning to three in the afternoon _

_In the kingdom village._

_Feel free to arrive whenever you desire_

_And stay in one of our luxurious guestrooms._

_We are eager to see you two again and hope_

_Everything is going well._

_All my best,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle."_

Rapunzel looked right below the signature and noticed a snowflake there. "Oh would you look at that! A real actual snowflake!" She knew that Elsa must have written the letter because she is the Snow Queen after all, and the only one capable of actually putting a real snowflake on a letter that wouldn't melt into it, and her handwriting was also very neat, the neatest Rapunzel and Eugene had ever seen.

Eugene responded, "Well she is the Snow Queen they don't call her that for nothing you know!"

The three smiled, then Eugene continued, "But hey that sounds like a lot of fun! Queen Elsa inviting us to a ball to celebrate the arrival of summer, that's really nice of her!" He turned his attention to his wife, "So what do you say Rapunzel? Would you like to attend the ball?"

Rapunzel excitedly replied as she continued jumping, "Oh I'd love too! Is it okay if we go Father?"

The King smiled and nodded at the same time, "Of course you guys can go to the ball. Arendelle is one of our closest trade partners and you have friends there who would be very happy to see you and Eugene again."

"Oh thank you very much Father!" cheered Rapunzel.

The King chuckled and said, "You're welcome. I think we should tell your mother about the exciting news."

"Of course Father," said Rapunzel, still overly excited about seeing her friends in Arendelle for the first time in nearly a year.

With that, the three of them headed to the King and Queen's room. Rapunzel ran so she was the first one there. When they entered, they saw the Queen at the mirror on their dresser, brushing her hair. Their parent's room was very similar to their room, expect it was somewhat bigger, and their balcony doors were right in front of their bed rather than beside it. The moment her eyes found them in the mirror, she smiled, and put her hairbrush down. The King walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning honey," replied the Queen, smiling at her husband's handsome face. They gave each other a quick but very sweet kiss before turning their attention to their daughter and son-in-law.

Rapunzel and Eugene bowed and said simultaneously, "Morning Mother."

"Good morning Rapunzel and Eugene. What have you guys been up to?"

The King cleared his throat, "Rapunzel and Eugene have something exciting to tell you."

The Queen looked at Rapunzel, who stepped forward with a mixture of excitement and liveliness on her face, "Mother, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna invited Eugene and me to a ball in Arendelle to celebrate the arrival of summer."

The Queen gasped and said, "That's very nice of her to invite you guys to a ball!

"Yeah we get to see Anna and Elsa again!"

"I'm sure they would be very happy to see you and Eugene again!"

Eugene stepped forward and said, "Yeah we are really looking forward to it I guess, which brings up a question that I must ask." Rapunzel playfully and lightly slapped his arm.

The Queen turned her attention to Eugene, "Yes what is it?"

"I was going to ask when the next ship heading to Arendelle leaves. Queen Elsa said that we could come at any time we desire, and since we haven't seen them in nearly a year, I think we should go there before the ball and do something with her and Anna to renew our friendship with them," he turned to Rapunzel and gave her a playful wink, which made her giggle.

The Queen looked at her husband, who gave her a reassuring smile, then back at Eugene, "The next ship heading to Arendelle leaves on the morning of June 7th, and today is June 5th, so that means you and Rapunzel have only two days to get ready for the voyage."

He smiled, "Thank you Mother."

'"You're welcome Eugene," the Queen replied.

"Oh thank you so much!" cheered Rapunzel, as she dropped all formalities and ran straight to her mother and father with open arms, and hugged them both. As they all smiled, laughed, and slowly collapsed to the floor, Eugene closely watched them with a smile on his face. He remembered when Rapunzel was reunited with them and how they were so happy to finally have their daughter back and they had the same group hug that he saw before him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by his mother's outstretched hand. Eugene accepted it and just like when he helped reunite Rapunzel with them, he was promptly dragged into the hug with his new family.

After they finally pulled apart, the King and Queen headed to the throne room while Rapunzel and Eugene went back to their bedroom. When they entered, they saw that Pascal was still asleep on his small bed on Rapunzel's dresser. The moment they got close enough, he started to stir, and woke up stretching with a tired chirp.

"Hey Pascal! How did you sleep?" asked Rapunzel.

Pascal let out a chirp of excitement as Rapunzel held out her hand, which Pascal hopped onto and then crawled up her arm until he was on her left shoulder, and nuzzled her cheek.

"That's good to hear, now say good morning to Eugene."

The chameleon scampered down Rapunzel, ran across the red carpet of the bedroom, and then scampered up Eugene's leg until he was in his hand, looking at him suspiciously for a few minutes before smiling and gently patting his foot on his hand.

Eugene chuckled, "Good morning Pascal. I'm glad you're doing well, too, not that I'm doing so great myself." Pascal and Eugene chuckled.

After a moment of silence, the chameleon has a blank stare on his face, as if he wondered why they were called to speak with their parents, which Eugene acknowledged relatively quickly.

"Oh so you're wondering why we spoke with our parents just a few minutes ago aren't you?" he asked looking straight into the chameleon's eyes. Pascal nodded, waiting to hear what Eugene had to say.

Eugene cleared his throat, "Queen Elsa sent us a letter inviting us to Arendelle's First Annual Summer Ball on June 21st to celebrate the arrival of summer. The next ship heading to Arendelle leaves in two days so tomorrow we are going to get of our stuff together that we will need there so that we can catch the ship as she said we were welcome to come at any time we desired. I thought we could go there before the ball to renew our friendship with her and Princess Anna since it's been a long time since we last saw each other."

He leaned closer to him and whispered, "Maybe you and Maximus could come with us this time."

Pascal's eyes widened and he chirped with surprise. He had never travelled outside of Corona, let alone the forest outside of the kingdom when Rapunzel was confined inside the tower. He turned to Rapunzel.

"What did you say to him, Eugene? I hope you didn't say anything suspicious." She said giving him a suspicious look.

Eugene sheepishly smirked, "I didn't say anything suspicious Rapunzel I just asked him if he would like to go to Arendelle with us so he can meet Anna and Elsa, and maybe Maximus could come along, too."

Rapunzel's suspicious look quickly became a smile, as she was touched by Eugene's consideration and said to Pascal, "I'm sure you would have a great time there Pascal. So what do you think? Would you like to come with us?"

Pascal thought for a moment, before he chirped with excitement and nodded, jumping up and down with joyousness.

"Alright! Why don't you go tell Maximus about it? I'm sure he will want to come with us."

Pascal excitedly chirped and nodded and then he scampered down Eugene, ran across the red carpet, exited the door, which Eugene opened for him, and took off down the hallway.

After he left, Eugene and Rapunzel started thinking about what they should choose what they were going to wear to the ball as soon as possible and then do the rest of the packing tomorrow.

"Hey Eugene?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yes?" responded Eugene.

Rapunzel walked to her dresser, then turned around, "I think we should choose what we are going to wear to the ball. It is a ball after all, and we should wear something nice, and we only have two days until the ship to Arendelle leaves."

Eugene chuckled, "Yes we should. Now we're talking."

With that, he began to walk over to his wardrobe. As he did, he spoke over his shoulder. "Let's make sure we have outfits that match."

Rapunzel playfully rolled her eyes and turned back to her dresser.

Once Eugene reached his wardrobe, Rapunzel and Eugene began looking through their clothes inside, wondering what they should wear to the ball. They knew it had to be something special, like the outfits they wore at Elsa's coronation. After Rapunzel carefully searched every centimeter of her dresser and Eugene did the same thing with his wardrobe, the couple finally decided which outfits they would wear to the ball. Rapunzel had chosen a lavender dress, similar to the one she wore when living in the tower, except it was all lavender without any other color on it, while Eugene chose a lavender suit to match Rapunzel's dress, with some navy blue. It had matching dress pants with it and had a golden trim of the official royal crest on the front.

Rapunzel held up her dress from Eugene to see, "Does this look good, Eugene?"

Eugene scoffed, "Of course it looks good. In fact, it doesn't just look good, it looks dazzling. Any color looks dazzling on you, Rapunzel. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, and I'm very lucky to have you in my life."

Rapunzel began to pack her dress in one of her suitcases. "Ah that's so sweet Eugene," Rapunzel said vivaciously. "Thank you."

Eugene had already packed his suit in one of his suitcases, quickly but fastidiously, so he walked up to her and whispered into her ear with a smile on his face, "You're very welcome my love."

Rapunzel smiled back, having packed her dress, and a few seconds later, they stood up, and passionately kissed each other, knowing how happy they were to have each other.

Just as they finally pulled apart, Pascal ran back into their room, and chirped to let them know that he has returned from telling Maximus about the ball.

Rapunzel looked down at Pascal, then scooped him up in her hands and said, "Wow Pascal you sure are fast."

The chameleon sheepishly grinned while Rapunzel giggled, "Did you tell Maximus about the ball?"

Pascal nodded.

"Oh good what did he say?"

Pascal jumped with excitement and joyfulness to let them know that Maximus would like to come as well.

"He would like to come, too? That's good! I bet Mother and Father will let you and Maximus come with us without a doubt."

Pascal nodded.

Eugene said, "Yeah they're the best parents we could ask for. I'm going to go talk to Maximus. I'll see you later Rapunzel."

"Okay don't cause any trouble Eugene because if you do, who knows what he'll do," Rapunzel replied smugly.

Eugene laughed as he hugged his wife, "I won't Blondie. You remember that I gave up thieving right?"

She giggled, "Right. Well I think I'm going to go get some hazelnut soup from the kitchen while you're at it. See you later."

"Later Rapunzel."

And with that Eugene left their bedroom and went to the castle stables. While he went there, he stopped by the kitchen to grab an apple for him, and then he continued his way to the stables until he reached the stable where Maximus was.

"Hey Max," he said as he saw his loyal friend.

Maximus whinnied his welcoming reply and after he did, Eugene said, "Here. I got a little something for you."

He then held up the apple to Maximus, who happily snatched the apple from him and ate it up.

"Hey buddy, I assume you heard about us going to the First Annual Summer Ball in Arendelle, right?"

Maximus nodded.

"Pascal told you that you and him can come with us right?"

Maximus nodded again.

"Well you can. You get to see Arendelle and all its wonders. I bet you'll like it Max. Their rulers, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, are some of the nicest people that Rapunzel and I have ever met, and I bet that they will want to see you and Pascal as much as they want to see us," he smiled. Maximus happily whinnied as he was to go somewhere that he had never been before, to see what it is like. "Hey would you like to hear the story on how we met them?" he asked.

Maximus nodded.

"Okay is a long story, so I hope you up for it."

Maximus nodded again.

"Okay here it goes." He cleared his throat. "This is the story of how we met the royal family in Arendelle."

By the time Rapunzel had her hazelnut soup it was 12:30 in the afternoon so she decided that it would be best if she asked her parents if Pascal and Maximus could come with them, so she headed to the throne room. As she approached the throne room she ran through the hallways admiring the castle's beautiful appearance from what she remember when she first saw it, with its beautiful chandeliers on the ceiling holding about fifty candles each, red lush carpeting, the candles and pictures that aligned the walls, and the small tables with candelabras on them. It was typical of a castle to look beautiful for royalty as they are the rulers of their kingdoms and deserve a luxurious place to live in.

In only a matter of seconds she reached the doors to the throne room. When she did, she politely requested the two guards who were guarding the doors, "I would like to speak with my parents please."

"Yes your Highness." The guards bowed and then opened the doors together. Once they were fully open, one of the guards said, "You may proceed Princess Rapunzel."

"Thank you." She turned around and smiled at them, "And you can call me Rapunzel."

"My pleasure Rapunzel," the guards smiled and bowed and then slowly closed the doors as Rapunzel slowly stepped forward into the throne room. The throne room was the biggest room in the castle, much bigger than all the other rooms in the castle. The same red carpet throughout the castle led to the thrones from the doors, and above the spot in between the thrones and the doors that led into it was the biggest chandelier in the castle by far. It was enormous, holding well over one hundred candles, but despite being so big and heavy, it was firmly secured to the ceiling to keep it from falling and it enjoyed an abundance of space from the huge throne room, having at least seventy feet of space in between each end of it. She continued to walk forward, making sure to keep her formalities, and eventually saw her parents sitting in their thrones, which were in between Rapunzel's and Eugene's thrones. The moment their eyes caught sight of their daughter, they smiled.

Once Rapunzel was ten feet away from them, she bowed. "Good afternoon Rapunzel," her father warmly greeted.

"Good afternoon Father," she greeted before turning to her mother, "Good afternoon Mother."

"Afternoon Rapunzel," her mother greeted in the same warm way her husband greeted their daughter.

Rapunzel stood up. "Hey Father, Mother, is it alright if I ask you something?"

The King nodded, "Of course Rapunzel. What would you like to ask us?"

"Is it okay if Pascal and Maximus come with us to Arendelle?"

The King and Queen's eyes widened slightly.

They then looked at each other quietly whispered to each other before they looked back at their daughter and smiled while the King stood up, "I don't see why not. I'm sure they would love to explore a kingdom that they have never been to before and discover all its wonders."

"Thank you very much Father!"

"You're welcome, dear." He nodded with a smile.

"Hey, Rapunzel?" the Queen realized that Eugene wasn't on the throne room. She stood up.

"Yes Mother?" Rapunzel looked at her mother.

"I notice that Eugene is not with you. Where is he?"

"He's in the stables telling Maximus about the whole trip."

"Oh okay. They are very loyal to each other," she said with a smile.

"Yes they are. Thank you again. You guys are the best!"

The King and Queen chuckled, but were touched by Rapunzel's compliment, "Thank you Rapunzel."

Rapunzel walked up to them and hugged them both. After they pulled apart, Rapunzel decided that she should get Eugene something to eat.

"Well I'm going to go get Eugene something to eat. I love you guys."

"We love you too Rapunzel," the King and Queen said together. They smiled at Rapunzel, who smiled at then before slowly turning around to head to the kitchen. After the two guards opened the doors to let her back out into the hallway, she immediately dropped all formalities and ran to the kitchen to grab a bowl of hazelnut soup for her husband. As she walked through the hallway, she turned a corner and almost ran into Eugene in the process.

"Whoa, hey Rapunzel!"

"Hey Eugene." She held the bowl of soup to Eugene. "I have a little something for you."

Eugene gratefully took the bowl of soup and smiled as he sniffed the wonderful smell that came from it. "Thank you Rapunzel. How nice of you. This is hazelnut soup right?"

"You're welcome. And yes it is."

"Oh good I almost thought it was some creepy kind of soup that an ogre would make." He teasingly smirked.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and laughed, "There are no such things as ogres Eugene!"

"Well I'm not sure about that you never know."

"Just eat your soup Eugene."

Eugene defensively raised his free hand, "Okay okay okay I'll eat it! Alright!"

Rapunzel sheepishly grinned as Eugene reached for his spoon.

Eugene took a spoonful of soup and took a sip of it, "Mmmmm good as always. We're lucky to have some of the finest chefs in the world."

Rapunzel giggled as Eugene continued to have his bowl of soup. Once he was finished, he politely told his wife to wait where she was while he returned the bowl and spoon to the kitchen to be cleaned by the castle dishwashers.

Afterward he returned to the same spot they almost ran into each other and led the way back to their room. Once they were right outside their door, Rapunzel asked, "Eugene, are we going to continue packing for the trip? The ship doesn't leave tomorrow it leaves the day after."

"I know Rapunzel, but I figure we should get all of our packing done today. Tell you what, if we both get our packing done today, we can go walk around the kingdom again after we're done and tomorrow and maybe stop by the frying pan warehouse while we're at it. I don't want the packing to overwhelm me to the point where I have to go crazy just to get it to stop haunting me." He sheepishly grinned.

Rapunzel giggled as she kissed his cheek, "Deal." With that, they entered their room and continued with their packing of clothes and everything they will need for the trip.

About two hours later they were finally done with all their packing. Once they got all their stuff together, Eugene looked at the clock on his table by their bed. It read 2:55 in the afternoon.

Figuring they could go around the kingdom for a little while before dinner, he said, "Well, looks like we have just enough time to go around the kingdom one more time today. Where would you like to go Blondie?"

"I would like to see Maximus. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"As you wish my love."

Rapunzel blushed slightly as Eugene took her hand, and a few seconds later they were off to the castle stables.

A few minutes later, they reached the stables, where Maximus and Pascal were having a conversation with each other. They seemed to be having a good conversation as they had smiles on their faces.

Then they heard footsteps nearby. Maximus looked up to see who it was, and saw Rapunzel and Eugene walking towards them.

After they reached him, Rapunzel gently patted his head and said, "Hey Maximus. Who's a good boy?"

Maximus whinnied his welcoming reply and grinned.

"That's right. You are."

After a few seconds, he looked at Eugene.

"Hey Max. You doing alright?"

He happily nodded, then he looked down and motioned towards something that Rapunzel and Eugene couldn't see, but as soon as Maximus was done motioning downward, Pascal scurried up Maximus and was on his head just like that.

Rapunzel couldn't help but let out a light laugh, "Hey Pascal. What are you doing here? Keeping Maximus company so he has someone to talk to?" Pascal smiled and nodded simultaneously.

"It seems you two are very good friends. Is that right Maximus?"

Pascal turned to Maximus and cheerfully chirped while Maximus whinnied cheerfully as well.

Eugene smiled about how they become close friends. Even though Maximus used to be his enemy when he was a thief that all changed when Maximus found out about his feelings for Rapunzel, and realized how kind he could actually be.

He gently patted his head and said, "So you're excited about going to Arendelle, Max?"

Maximus nodded with a grin on his face.

"That's good. Maybe you could make some other horse friends while we're there."

Maximus rolled his eyes and gave Eugene a suspicious look, which made Eugene chuckle.

"No horse could ever replace you Maximus. You're one of the best friends I could ask for."

Maximus sighed quietly but happily.

"Well Max, we're going to walk around the kingdom for a while. I'll see you later buddy." He patted his head and started to walk away slowly.

Rapunzel gently patted him again and said, "Bye Maximus. Keep being a good boy for me okay?"

He whinnied happily at the compliment.

After that, Rapunzel, Pascal, and Eugene left the stables to walk around the kingdom.

As they approached the main street, which was also the town square of the kingdom, the clock tower read 3:10. They had heard the chiming of the tower when it struck 3:00 but paid no mind to it to talk to their loyal friend.

For the next hour and a half the trio walked around the kingdom, passing by the kind citizens and the various shops and markets of the kingdom as well. They even stopped by the candy shop to get some chocolate for dessert, the market to get some apples for Maximus and other fruit for Pascal, and the symbol stand where Rapunzel got the purple cloth that had the official royal crest on it when she and Eugene were in the kingdom together on her eighteenth birthday.

By the time they returned to the main street, the clock tower read 4:45, and dinner in the castle was to be served at 6:00, so the trio stopped by the stables to give Maximus his apples, and went back to the castle to get cleaned up. By the time they had showered and changed into some fresh clothes, it was getting close to dinner so they decided to head to the dining room. Before heading there, Rapunzel gave the remaining fruit they had from the market to Pascal, and then Eugene led the way to the dining room.

When they reached the dining room, the guards standing in front of the doors bowed, "Good evening Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel. Your parents are in here waiting for you." Then they opened the doors and Eugene and Rapunzel walked forward.

The dining room was huge, but not nearly as big or the ceilings as high as the throne room. Situated in the very middle was a large table big enough to seat sixty people with a large, lush thick violet tablecloth on it. In front of every chair were fancy plates with a fancy napkin and silverware beside each plate. In the very middle of the table was a very tall candelabra, with two other candelabras near each end of the table, but not close enough to be knocked over easily. In between the candelabras were chandeliers that were a little bigger than the ones in their bedroom but smaller than the ones in the hallway, holding about forty candles each. Along the long sides of the table was about fifty feet of space before there were pillars about ten feet apart and on the other side of them were windows, chairs, couches, tables with more candelabras on them, fireplaces, and book shelves just like the library except the library had the vast majority of the books in the castle and it served as an area to sit down and read, relax, or just look out the windows to view the kingdom. Three chandeliers were on the ceilings of the areas equally apart, but were perhaps the smallest in the castle, holding only about twenty candles each. In the very middle of them were grandfather clocks. On the shorter sides of the table were the entrance on one side while the doors that led to the kitchen were on the other side.

By the time they entered the room, their parents were already sitting next to each other at the candlelit table. When the King and Queen heard them enter, they looked to see who it was, and immediately smiled when they saw their children.

"Good evening Mother and Father," Rapunzel and Eugene said at the same time while they bowed with respect.

"Good evening," the King and Queen said together as well with smiles on their faces as Eugene and Rapunzel slowly and regally walked to their seats. When they sat down, Eugene sat down next to the Queen while Rapunzel sat next to Eugene.

While they waited for the clock to strike 6:00 the family just talked and enjoyed each other's company greatly. Rapunzel and Eugene told them about their stroll around the kingdom and what they did, like stopping by the market and the candy shop, while their parents talked about what they would be doing while they were in Arendelle. Rapunzel and Eugene hoped they could come to Arendelle as well but they understood that their parents were the king and queen of Corona and they had to stay in the kingdom so that no chaos would unfold. The kingdom needed someone to watch over them to make sure everything was running in order, from trade to commanding the guards to watch over the kingdom to make sure no one was causing any trouble. The family had just finished their conversation when they heard the grandfather clocks strike 6:00, signaling that dinner was to be served.

After the chiming of the grandfather clocks had ceased, the lead chef and waiter opened the doors to the kitchen and regally walked to the royals to ask what they would like to drink with a smile on his face and with four menus in his left hand. He was very handsome, with well-groomed black hair, light brown eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a small black bow right below his neck, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His name was Robert, and he was by far the best chef in Corona history. He got the job as soon as the King rose to rule the kingdom, and cooking was his passion, never taking it lightly especially since he was cooking for the royals. Robert was also one of the most cheerful castle workers, always doing his work with a smile on his face because he loved it and was also extremely good at it. Once he reached the table, he respectfully bowed, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. How are we doing tonight?"

"We're doing very well. How are you doing Robert?" asked the King.

"I'm doing very well thank you your Majesty." He handed out the menus to everyone. "May I start everyone with something to drink?" He looked at the King.

"I would like a glass of water please," he replied.

"Water? You got it." Robert then looked at the Queen.

"I would like water too please."

"Water? You got it." Robert then looked at Eugene.

"I would like water as well please and Rapunzel will have-"

Before he could finish, Rapunzel chimed in, "Sparkling lime cider with crushed strawberry and sliced cucumber please. Oh and mint sprigs and a purple umbrella."

"Now we're talking. I thought today was going to be water day." The royals chuckled at the comment and Robert himself couldn't hold back a light laugh. "I'll be right back with your drinks." He smiled and then went back into the kitchen to grab their drinks.

As they waited for their drinks, the family just relaxed, enjoying the peaceful royal setting and the warmth the candles offered. They also decided to try something they have never tried before, Wiener schnitzel.

Within less than half a minute, Robert came out the kitchen doors with three fancy glasses of ice water and one very tall, vibrant, colorful beverage on a serving tray. He gently set them right in front of them, away from the edge of the table, and held the tray beside him now that there was nothing on it to worry about falling to the ground. After the royals thanked him, he asked, "Are you ready to order or do you need more time? If you need more time, then no rush." He looked at the King, who smiled at him to signal that they were ready.

"Yes we are ready. We would all like to try Wiener schnitzel please."

"Wiener schnitzel? You got it!" Robert said vivaciously but regally as he wrote down the orders on a paper with a quill.

Rapunzel was excited to try out the dish but was curious about it at the same time, wondering what they used to make it.

"Excuse me Robert, but what is Wiener schnitzel?"

Robert looked at Rapunzel with a smile still on his face, "Wiener schnitzel is a thin boneless meat dish that is coated with flour, eggs, and bread crumbs and is then fried, but for a healthier option is can also be baked. The most common meat used in it is pork, but it can also have chicken, turkey, beef, veal or mutton."

"Oh okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome your Highness. Dinner will be ready shortly." He walked back into the kitchen to give the orders to the other chefs in the castle.

The family just sat at the table in silence while drinking their beverages, eagerly awaiting to try Wiener schnitzel and see if they would like it, even though they were confident they would because of how good Robert and the other chefs were at their jobs. After about ten minutes, the kitchen doors opened and out stepped Robert and four other chefs with the food on fancy circle-shaped salvers.

"Dinner is served." Robert announced while bowing with a water pitcher in his hand, careful to make sure he didn't spill any water. The four chefs regally walked to the table with their food on trays over their shoulders and placed the food in front of the royals, who thanked the chefs and got a welcome in return. A few minutes after they began eating, Robert, who decided to stay by the kitchen doors and not intrude, walked over and asked, "How is everything tasting?"

"Divine!" Everyone exclaimed in excitement simultaneously.

"That's good!" He noticed that their glasses of water were almost empty. "Would you like some more water?"

The royals politely said they would like more water and he happily filled them up again, and then he heard the empty slurp from the bottom of Rapunzel's cider glass.

He smiled and said, "And of course, another cider for the princess," which he promptly brought out.

After they thanked him he said, "You're welcome. Enjoy your Majesties." He bowed and returned to the kitchen to see how the other chefs were doing as well as tell them about their phenomenal work and the compliments they received.

After they were finished with their delicious meals, Robert walked to the table, "Ladies and gentlemen, would you like any desserts tonight?"

The family nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Alright what can I get for you tonight your Majesty?" He faced the King, who said, "My wife and I would like some more of that delicious cheesecake please."

The kingdom of Corona was famous for their cheesecake, both in the bakeries and the castle. They would only use the best ingredients they had in every cheesecake they made, wanting to make a cake that anyone and everyone would love.

"You got it," he replied while writing the orders down on the same piece of paper and the same quill he used to write down their dinner orders.

He then faced Eugene and his wife, "And what can I get for you two?"

Eugene decided to let Rapunzel order first, "I would like a chocolate sundae please."

"Extra cherries I presume?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled.

"You got it," Robert said with a light giggle.

When she ordered, Eugene knew it was his turn, so he cleared his throat, "And I would like a slice of chocolate cake please."

"You got it. I will be right back." He picked up their dinner plates and took them into the kitchen to be washed in the dishwasher.

After he went back into the kitchen, Eugene couldn't help but be curious about his parents loving the cheesecake so much, even though he knew it was one of the most famous foods in the kingdom.

"Hey Mother and Father?" His parents looked at him when he called their names. "Yes Eugene?"

"About the cheesecake, how is it? Is it good?"

The Queen smiled and let out a light laugh, "It's really good, one of the most famous foods in the kingdom. You'll like it, trust me."

Eugene smirked, "Then I will have to try it sometime."

"You can have some of mine if you like," the King amiably offered him.

"Thank you Father. I'd love to. I will also let you try the chocolate cake if you would like to."

"No thank you Eugene you can have the whole thing. Thank you for the offer though," the King politely declined.

"You're welcome."

Rapunzel then said, "I'd like some of your cake Eugene. May I have some please?"

Eugene smiled, "You may."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They were a very sharing family.

"Dessert is served." Robert and the chefs emerged from the kitchen a little while later with their desserts. After they received their desserts, they almost immediately began sharing them to whom had requested them. After the King gave some of his cheesecake to Eugene and Eugene gave some of his chocolate cake to Rapunzel, they started to eat their desserts. As Eugene tried out the cheesecake, he realized that his mother was right. The cheesecake was delicious. Sure the chocolate cake was good too, but the cheesecake was the best dessert he had ever had. It had that perfect texture, it wasn't too sweet, and it wasn't too moist or too dry thanks to the kingdom's very fine chefs. Everyone enjoyed their desserts.

After they had finished and wiped themselves with napkins to make sure no chocolate stains were on their faces, Robert asked, "How were the desserts?"

"Divine as always," the King and Queen said at the same time.

"Good." He then looked at their children to see how they liked their desserts.

"Really good," said Rapunzel. He then looked at Eugene, waiting for his response.

"I tried some of the cheesecake, and it was the best dessert I've ever had. The chocolate cake was delicious, but the cheesecake was just…just…...excellent."

Robert grinned from ear to ear, "I'm really glad that you like the cheesecake Eugene. That is my personal favorite dessert. Thank you very much for the compliment your Highness. I'll have to make sure to tell the rest of the kitchen staff about it."

"You're very welcome Robert."

Robert smiled and then proceeded to take the dessert plates out of their way and said, "Thank you very much for dining with us tonight your Majesties. We will see you next time. Have a great rest of your evening."

"Thank you Robert. You too," the royal family replied.

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night."

Robert bowed and smiled and then went back into the kitchen while the royal family got up and headed to the door that led to the hallway. Since the royals were officially part of the staff of the castle they didn't have to pay whenever they ate in the dining hall at their castle, which they usually did because of the fact that they had the finest chefs in the kingdom cooking food for them with care and passion. It was now 7:30 so the King and Queen decided to head back to the throne room while Rapunzel and Eugene decided to head back to their room.

The King decided that it would be best to tell them, "Rapunzel and Eugene, your mother and I are going to go back to the throne room. We have to discuss something important with some of our staff members."

"Okay," Rapunzel and Eugene said in chorus.

The group hugged once more and as they did, Rapunzel and Eugene said to their parents, "Good night Mother and Father."

"Good night you two. Sleep well," the King and Queen replied.

"Thanks you too."

With that, they pulled apart, waved to each other with smiles on their faces, and headed to the rooms that they said they were going to.

When Rapunzel and Eugene got back to their room, they seemingly saw no one else in there, until Rapunzel broke the silence, "Wait a second…." She walked up to her dresser and although she saw nothing, when she eyed it very carefully, she grabbed something that felt like a tail and exclaimed, "Gotcha!"

It was Pascal, who was the same color as her dresser. Once she found him, he changed back to his normal light green color, then she put him back down.

"That's 82 for me….how about 83 out of 165?"

Pascal gave her a look of slight annoyance.

"Okay well what do you want to do?"

The chameleon chirped happily and pointed his tail at a box on the dresser. "Oh I see you're pointing at the chocolate we got earlier today. Would you like a piece?"

Pascal politely shook his head, so she turned to her husband, who was now at his wardrobe, fixing his hair, "Hey Eugene, would you like some chocolate?"

Eugene turned around and said, "Oh yes please, Blondie."

With that, Rapunzel opened up the box, took out a chocolate, and handed it to her husband, who gladly took it and stuffed it into his mouth. Once he swallowed it, he cleared his throat, and responded sarcastically, "Tastes lovely."

"I can tell that you are being sarcastic Eugene," Rapunzel said as she sheepishly grinned.

"Ha yeah you got me!" Eugene smirked. "It's delicious thanks Rapunzel!"

"You're welcome," she replied as she stuffed a chocolate into her mouth. "This is the best chocolate in the kingdom."

"Yeah well I've never really been a big fan of chocolate but once in a while won't kill us right? Or will it?" he smirked.

Rapunzel giggled at his comment, "No it won't kill us Eugene. We have to treat ourselves once in a while."

"Haha yeah well it is the best chocolate I've ever had, not like you'd find any in a cobblestone or a bell," he walked over to her a whispered in her ear, "or a candlestick."

They both laughed at Eugene's joke and stayed like that for what felt like at least a minute and a half.

Once they had settled down, they walked toward each other and hugged each other in a warm embrace. When Rapunzel looked at Eugene's chin, she started to giggle.

"What?" asked Eugene as his eyes widened slightly with a grin on his face.

"Oh nothing. You just got a little chocolate beard on your chin," she laughed.

Eugene let out an embarrassed laugh as he looked in the mirror beside his wardrobe, "Well would you look at that!"

He pulled back from their embrace, "Here I'll clean that off."

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped the chocolate off his chin. "There we go. Better?" He looked directly into his wife's eyes.

"Better."

"That's what I would like to hear."

Rapunzel giggled as she and Eugene returned to their embrace and passionately kissed each other. While they did, Pascal turned red and covered his eyes so he didn't have to see it.

Outside the sun was beginning to set and it glimmered through the windows with a bright golden orange, red, and pink, and light blue sky above it. When they finally pulled apart, they saw the sunset and Eugene decided that they could watch the sunset from their balcony.

"Hey Rapunzel?"

"Yes Eugene?"

He looked at the sunset again, then turned back to her and smiled, "I think we should go out onto the balcony and watch the sunset and constellations. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! Hey Pascal, we're going out to watch the sunset. Would you like to see it with us?"

Pascal excitedly chirped and climbed down her dresser, across the floor, and crawled up her leg until he was on her left shoulder. When he was settled on her shoulder, the couple walked over to the doors, opened them together, and stepped out onto their balcony. The sunset was certainly beautiful, with its bright colors and the stars beginning to appear well above the sunset. The three watched the sunset in silence, with Eugene holding Rapunzel's hand and Pascal later deciding to be on Rapunzel's head so he could get an even better view. When it got dark enough, they looked up at the stars that formed the constellations. Rapunzel knew what the constellation names were as she learned their names through astronomy while being cooped up in the tower when Mother Gothel taught her, and how the floating lanterns appeared to be stars from the distance that only appeared on her birthday as they seemed to be stars that were much closer to Earth than the other stars were.

After they stargazed for a while, they decided it was getting late so they went back into their room to get ready for bed. Once they were ready for bed, Eugene decided to read a book to Rapunzel and Pascal called "The Great King of Redonia." The book was about a kind and powerful king who sought to please others not by his power but with his ability to be one of the best rulers ever lived, and eventually finding himself his queen and valuing her more than he valued the throne of his kingdom. Even though he was a good ruler, Rapunzel and Eugene thought that no ruler could ever be better than their parents. Their parents were very worthy rulers, caring deeply about their family and their kingdom ever since they rose to the throne.

After an hour of reading, Pascal had fallen asleep, so Rapunzel carried him to his bed on her dresser, and gently tucked him in under the small blankets on his small bed.

"Good night Pascal." Pascal let out a tired chirp and went to sleep, smiling.

When Rapunzel was back in bed with her husband, he said, "Well I think would get some sleep. We have an exciting day tomorrow and we could use some good rest, or else we won't have enough energy for what I have planned."

"Yes we do." Rapunzel giggled as she extinguished her candle with a candle snuffer, and they gave each other a quick but sweet kiss, "Good night Eugene."

"Good night Rapunzel." Eugene extinguished his candle and the couple drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, after the sun rose and gleamed through the windows of their room, Rapunzel woke with a start, stretching and yawning as she sat up on the bed and looked out the window to see that it was another sunny day in the kingdom, and then she turned around to see her husband was still asleep, breathing softly with a smile on his face. She walked up to the windows and saw the concrete streets of the kingdom with people walking around, going into the markets, and greeting each other. This was the exciting day, the day that they would do everything that the kingdom has to offer, as tomorrow would be the beginning of their three-day voyage to Arendelle. Rapunzel smiled at the thought of that, still eagerly waiting to see the royal family there again. She then turned to look at Pascal, who was also still asleep on his small bed on her dresser, chirping and breathing softly just like her husband. She quietly walked over to him to make sure that she didn't wake up Eugene. When she reached Pascal, she smiled and he began to stir and a few seconds later he opened his eyes, and got out of bed to see Rapunzel standing over him.

He chirped a quiet good morning to her and after he did Rapunzel whispered, "Good morning Pascal. How are you doing?"

The chameleon did a happy yet still quiet chirp as he looked over to see her husband was still asleep and he didn't want to wake him, before he crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder.

"That's good. And I'm not doing too bad myself thank you. Today's going to be an exciting day, and tomorrow we begin our voyage."

Just then, Eugene began to stir. He woke up, stretched and yawned, opened his eyes, and then looked over to his wife, tiredly saying, "Good morning Rapunzel. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept great thank you. Did you?"

"You never can tell Blondie," he smirked.

Rapunzel giggled.

Eugene then got out of bed and walked over to her, "So are you ready for today? I've got a lot of fun things planned for us to do."

"Yes I so excited!"

"That's good! Before we go though, we'd better get cleaned up and change into some decent clothes, and tell our parents about it."

"Okay!" With that, they began to get ready to go on one last stroll around the kingdom before their voyage. After they took their showers, they changed into some decent clothes, then Rapunzel brushed her hair while Eugene combed his hair. After they were officially dressed, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal headed to the throne room to tell their parents.

Their parents were always up by sunrise ever since they rose to the throne. They always had meetings in the mornings, and then in the afternoon they would have another meeting with the council. Getting up early was part of their role as the rulers of their kingdom as they had a lot of things to take care of to ensure that everything was running in order.

Once Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal reached the double doors that led to the throne room, Rapunzel spoke to the guards at the doors, "We would like to speak with our parents please."

The guards bowed, "Yes Rapunzel." With that, the guards opened the doors together and after they were fully open, the trio regally walked into the enormous throne room to see their parents in their thrones.

After they passed the enormous chandelier and walked the distance of the start of the room to ten feet from their thrones, Rapunzel and Eugene bowed properly, "Good morning Mother and Father."

The King and Queen sat up straighter and smiled, "Good morning Rapunzel and Eugene. Did you two sleep well?"

Eugene stood up and as his wife did he wrapped his right arm around her waist, "Yes we slept very well did you?"

His father nodded, "We did." He cleared his throat and smiled, "So I heard last night at dinner that you were going to go around the kingdom and do some fun stuff today. Is that correct?"

"Yes Father, and we were wondering if you and Mother could join us."

"We'd love to join you guys, but we have a kingdom to run and a meeting later this afternoon, so I'm sorry to say that we can't, but we appreciate your offer though." He smiled.

Eugene understandingly nodded, "You're welcome your Maje-I mean Father. I'm sorry you guys can't come with us, but I totally respect that you do have a kingdom to look upon."

The Queen stood up from her throne, "Well I hope you guys have fun. Just don't do anything that we wouldn't do," she said with a smile as she looked up at her husband.

Rapunzel and Eugene couldn't help but chuckle. Rapunzel said, "Don't worry. We won't."

The King and Queen chuckled before the Queen replied, "Good, well I hope you guys have a good time. I'll see you after the meeting."

"Thank you. Hope your meeting goes well."

The King smiled, "Thank you dear."

"You're welcome."

With that, the group shared a brief hug, said goodbye and waved, and then Rapunzel and Eugene left the throne room to go on their stroll around the kingdom. Before they did though, they decided that since Pascal was with them, Maximus should come along too.

When they reached the stables, Maximus was just beginning to wake up when he saw the three. When he did, he whinnied cheerfully to them to greet them.

Eugene walked up and began to open his stable door, "Hey Max, we're going to walk around the kingdom. Would you like to join us?"

Maximus excitedly jumped with so much energy that he almost hit his head against the stable ceiling.

"Whoa boy easy don't hurt yourself," Eugene said as he opened the stable door.

Maximus just playfully rolled his eyes as if saying that he would never hurt himself on purpose.

"Alright! Let's go everyone!" he exclaimed and the four began to approach the main street of the kingdom. When they reached it, every citizen there gave them a happy greeting and politely bowed before their Prince and Princess and then continued on with their routines. Eugene looked at his wife's face, "Well, let the fun begin!"

Rapunzel excitedly gasped, "Where are we going to go first?!" She couldn't hold back the excitement that was within her. Eugene smiled, "Uh I was thinking that we should go to the bakery to try their baked goods, go to the frying pan warehouse, relax on the beach, and go to the candy shop."

"Sounds like fun! Let's go!" exclaimed Rapunzel and she grabbed Eugene's had and started running, letting all of the energy within her out, and dragging her husband along, with Maximus following them.

_She is always full of energy. But that's good I'm glad to have not only a beautiful girl for my wife but a happy-go-lucky one as well. _Eugene thought with a smile.

The walk around the kingdom was exciting, just as much as it was when Rapunzel very first set foot in the kingdom since she could remember, perhaps even more so now that she had a husband and two very close friends with her. The four had a great time. They first ate some breakfast at the kingdom bakery, which was always very busy because it was the finest bakery in the kingdom. The bakery was owned by one of the pub thugs that they met while on their adventure, Attila. He had always dreamed of opening his own bakery, and that finally came true after Rapunzel returned home. He has had a much happier life ever since. Rapunzel and Eugene had some of their delicious rolls, breads, cookies, and pastries, Pascal had some fruit while Maximus patiently waited outside for them as horses weren't allowed in the bakery. After they were done and had paid the bill, Attila gave the couple each a cupcake just for coming, which they happily accepted and thanked him for. Cupcakes were the most popular item to get in the bakery since he did first begin baking cupcakes and perfected them before starting to learn how to bake anything else. Eugene also requested an apple for Maximus, and Attila happily gave him one, and thanked them for coming, as well as looking forward to welcoming them back. Once they were out in front of the bakery, Eugene gave the apple to Maximus, and then the four headed to a place that Eugene promised Rapunzel that he would take her there since they planned it all out yesterday, the frying pan warehouse. The warehouse had a wide variety of frying pans from not only the kingdom but from around the world, using only the finest metals that money could buy. Rapunzel looked through the whole store with excitement, but at the same time tried her best to look at every single frying pan before buying one rather than just getting the very first one she saw. After looking through the whole store, she finally settled on a frying pan that looked like the one she already had, except it was silver colored and was made of stainless steel. She didn't have any money so she asked Eugene if he could buy it for her, which he happily obliged. The store keeper thanked them for stopping by and said that they were always welcome to return whenever they desired, which they thanked him for. Once they had left the warehouse and put the frying pan in a safe place, which happened to be Eugene's satchel, the four went on a ride through the forest outside of the kingdom, enjoying the fresh smell of trees and sitting by the harbor to just relax and enjoy the summer sun and the warm weather along with the gentle breezes. But the best part came after they returned to the kingdom. When they returned, Eugene and Rapunzel went to the same candy shop they went to yesterday. There they had some melted chocolate, which felt very rich and warm as it ran down their throats. It was delicious chocolate, and it was even better when melted, almost as if they were drinking heaven from a glass.

When they had left the candy shop, they looked at the clock tower and saw that it was already 5:15 so the couple returned Maximus to his stable, said goodbye, and dashed back to the castle. After they washed and changed into some fresh clothes, they went straight to the dining room, while Pascal stayed in their room. The moment they reached the doors, their parents were already there with the guards opening the doors for them.

"Good evening Mother and Father," said Rapunzel as she and Eugene bowed.

The King chuckled, "Good evening Rapunzel. You two don't have to bow every single time you see us."

"Okay." They stood up straight.

As they walked into the dining room towards their seats, the Queen asked Rapunzel, "So how was today, dear?"

"It was a lot of fun! We went to the bakery, the frying pan warehouse, went on a ride with Maximus in the forest, and then we finished by going to the candy shop for some melted chocolate!" The thought of it made her mouth water. "And Eugene bought me a new frying pan from the warehouse!"

"Sounds like you had a great time." The Queen and her husband smiled at them, happy that they had a great time, as they continued to make their way to their seats until they had reached them and sat down at the candlelit table.

When the grandfather clocks struck 6:00, Robert emerged from the kitchen. He was wearing a purple suit with navy blue dress pants, and a bright red bow on his shirt. He was very colorful in that particular outfit.

When he reached the table, he went through his routine. He bowed, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. How are we doing tonight?"

"We're doing great how are you?" asked the King.

"I'm doing well thank you your Majesty. May I start everyone off with something to drink?"

He got out a paper and a feather quill, then he looked at the King, who whispered to his wife and children, "Would you guys like water again?"

They whispered, "Yes please."

Rapunzel politely shook her head, and the King smiled, and replied to Robert, "We would like three waters and one of those fancy lime ciders again please."

Rapunzel smiled.

"You got it. Three ice waters and one strawberry lime especial coming up," he smiled and went to get their drinks. In less than half a minute, he had returned with their drinks.

After he handed out the drinks and everyone thanked him, he asked, "Are we ready to order or do we need more time? If you need more time, no rush."

"We're ready to order."

"Alright what would you like?"

"We would like some more Wiener schnitzel please."

"Wiener schnitzel? You got it."

Rapunzel decided that she would like to have hers baked, "Excuse me Robert, but may I have mine baked, and with chicken please?"

Robert looked at her and smiled, "You certainly may."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome your Highness. Dinner will be ready shortly." After he wrote down their orders, he filled up their water glasses and went back into the kitchen to cook their food, and brought out another lime cider, which Rapunzel thanked him for.

While they waited for their food, the family just relaxed and talked. Rapunzel eventually realized that they haven't asked them how their meeting was.

"Oh by the way, how was your meeting this afternoon?"

"It went very well. We discussed on what needs to be taken care of while you and Eugene are in Arendelle," the King said.

"What needs to be taken care of father?" asked Eugene.

"We have to do some trade with the kingdoms we're allied with, and make sure everything goes well," the King explained.

"Alright. Should be easy right?" he smirked.

"You can say that," he and the rest of the family chuckled.

Just then, the kitchen doors opened and Robert announced and bowed, "Dinner is served." The other chefs then placed their food in front of them, bowed, and then went back into the kitchen as the royals began to eat their dinner. As they ate, Robert asked them, "How is everything tasting your Majesties?"

"Delicious!" the family exclaimed together as they continued to eat.

"That's good to hear. Enjoy." He bowed and then went into the kitchen to grab some dessert menus for them, but chose to wait until they were done to give them the menus.

When the royal family was done with their dinner, he handed the menus to them and then picked up their dinner plates to be taken back into the kitchen to be washed off. Before he went back, he asked the royal family, "May I get your Majesties a dessert tonight?"

"Yes please," the King smiled.

"Which one would you like?"

"We would all like some of that famous cheesecake please."

"Cheesecake? You got it. Dessert will be served shortly," he said as he went back into the kitchen once more.

About half an hour later, Robert announced that dessert was served. Once the other chefs set their desserts in front of them, they began eating, and after they did, Robert asked how their desserts were, and every single member of the family said that it was divine. Rapunzel had never had anything like their famous cheesecake until that very night.

After they were done with their desserts, Robert picked up their plates, took them back into the kitchen, and then he went back to the table and bowed, "Thank you once again for dining with us tonight your Majesties, and we are glad that you enjoyed everything. We will see you next time, and hope you all sleep well. Have a good night.

"Thank you Robert. Hope you sleep well too. Good night." The King smiled and nodded

"Thank you your Majesty. Good night."

"Good night."

After the royal family left the dining room and went through the hallway, Eugene asked his father, "Excuse me Father, but when does the ship leave tomorrow?"

"The ship leaves at 11:00 tomorrow morning," the King replied.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The Queen smiled at their positivity, "Well I think you and Rapunzel should get some rest Eugene. Tomorrow's going to be a big day and you guys could certainly use some rest."

"Yeah we could use some rest for something big like that. Good night Mother."

He hugged his mother and then he said to his father, "Good night Father," and then hugged him.

After Rapunzel said good night to her parents and hugged them, the King and Queen headed to the throne room while Rapunzel and Eugene went back to their room to get ready for bed. Once they opened the door and stepped into their room, Pascal greeted them with a happy chirp. He then went down Rapunzel's dresser, across the red carpet, and then crawled up Rapunzel until he was on her shoulder.

"Hey Pascal what have you been up to?"

The chameleon grinned and patted his foot on her shoulder. Rapunzel couldn't help but let out a light chuckle.

"Well that's good that you didn't cause any trouble. Now say hello to Eugene."

The chameleon then hopped from her shoulder onto Eugene's shoulder and grinned at him.

Eugene cleared his throat and chuckled, "Hey Pascal I'm doing well how are you?"

Pascal nodded to inform his that he was doing well.

"That's good."

Just then, he looked out the window, where the sunset was gleaming through the windows with the same colors as they saw when they watched the sunset on the balcony yesterday.

"Hey Rapunzel, Pascal would you like to watch the sunset again? I figure we should do it one more time before we begin our voyage."

"Sure let's do it!"

Eugene smiled as he, Rapunzel and Pascal went out to watch the sunset again on their balcony. Unlike the sunset yesterday, they went out on the balcony when the sun had already completely disappeared below the horizon while yesterday they went outside when the sun was still above the horizon. Now that the sun was down however, constellations were visible directly above them in the night sky. There was not a cloud in the sky, which was typical for summers in Corona as they offered considerable sunshine.

"Hey Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Which constellation is your favorite?"

Rapunzel thought it over for a few minutes before she finally said, "I like the Big Dipper. It reminds me of my frying pan in the sky and it looks really cool. My favorite star is actually Polaris, which is part of the Little Dipper. What's your favorite constellation?"

"Orion, the Hunter. It reminds me of when I used to be a thief, even though I wasn't a hunter. It has one of the brightest stars in the galaxy, Betelgeuse."

For the next few moments they just stood next to each other, hand in hand with Pascal on Rapunzel's right shoulder, watching the constellations above. Once the sky was completely black, they decided that they should get some rest for tomorrow. The clock read 9:00 when they entered their room. After they showered, changed into their nightwear, and brushed their teeth, Eugene continued to read "The Great King of Redonia." As Eugene was finishing the chapter he was reading, Pascal had fallen asleep while listening to Eugene, so Rapunzel took him to his little bed, tucked him in, said goodnight to him, and got back in bed with Eugene. Once Eugene was done with the chapter, he put the book on his round table by his bedside. Then he turned to face his wife, "Tomorrow's going to be very exciting Blondie. We'd better get some sleep."

"Alright," Rapunzel said as she yawned and extinguished her candle, "Good night Eugene."

Eugene kissed her forehead and smiled, "Good night Rapunzel," before he extinguished his candle and the couple drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, it was very hot as Rapunzel and Eugene were saying their goodbyes to their parents before their three day voyage at the docks. They had already gotten all of their stuff they needed for the voyage in the ship and Maximus was already in the ship's stables. The family had already had breakfast and the King and Queen had already had their meeting.

Rapunzel hugged her parents, "I'll miss you. I hope everything goes well for you guys."

Her mother smiled, "Thank you dear. Hope everything goes well for you and Eugene. We'll miss you too."

Eugene then hugged his parents, "I'm going to miss you guys. Take care." He smiled.

"We'll miss you too Eugene. Have fun. Don't do anything we wouldn't do," the King smiled.

Eugene replied, "Don't worry. We won't."

After they pulled apart, Rapunzel and Eugene quickly looked around and almost immediately saw that Robert was there to say goodbye too. They smiled at him as he bowed and held out his hand and also smiled, "Hope you have fun in Arendelle Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel. Take care."

"Thanks, you too," Eugene said as he gratefully shook his hand.

"Thank you Robert. Have fun cooking," said Rapunzel as she shook his hand. Robert chuckled, "Thank you Rapunzel."

After their handshake, the Captain of the ship approached the group and bowed, "Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel, everything is onboard and the ship is set to sail whenever you guys are ready."

"Thanks Captain," Rapunzel smiled.

"My pleasure your Highness," the captain bowed as he walked to the side of the gangplank.

"We should probably go Eugene."

"Yeah we should probably get going before it gets too hot, even though it is already hot," He smirked and Rapunzel let out a light laugh as the couple walked up to the gangplank. When they reached it, Eugene offered his arm, "Shall we Blondie?"

Rapunzel giggled and happily took his arm, "We shall."

The couple walked up the gangplank and onto the ship. Then they walked up to the railing that faced the kingdom. As they did, the Captain announced to the crew, "Set sail men! Next stop, the kingdom of Arendelle!"

And with that, the ship began its voyage. When they finally reached the railing, Rapunzel wasn't expecting anything as a certain chameleon came up from behind her and swiftly crawled up her legs and was on her shoulder in less than two seconds.

Rapunzel yelped but when she saw it was Pascal she let out a playful sigh, "Oh hey Pascal. You ready for the voyage?"

Pascal chirped as the couple then faced the docks where their parents, Robert and the citizens of the kingdom were, waving goodbye to the couple. Rapunzel and Eugene waved goodbye to the King and Queen as the ship continued to move farther and farther away from Corona until the kingdom was out of sight.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and Maximus were on their way to Arendelle.

**Author's Note: For anyone who hasn't seen Frozen or Tangled yet, this story is very likely to contain spoilers in both movies, so I would suggest seeing both of the movies before you read this crossover. I would also like thank everyone for the valuable feedback you provided! I promise not to disappoint you guys in future chapters and keep everyone updated! Thank you very much again! :)**

**For updates on progress with the following chapters, when they will be posted, and if there will be more stories in the future, check my profile. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is up! I would like to formally apologize for the wait, but I do have school going on but I can assure everyone that I am always working on the story whenever I can and during free time to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and I will always keep everyone updated!** **I would like to thank everyone once again for the feedback you provided as it is the only way that I can improve! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Feedback and suggestions are always welcome to give you a much better story and improve my storytelling and writing skills. :) Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own Frozen or Tangled.**

**Chapter 1**

Three days later, June 10th, in the kingdom of Arendelle, Princess Anna was sleeping peacefully in her bed as the sun gleamed in through the window of her bedroom. Once the light reached her face, she groaned lightly and woke up with a start, stretching her arms and legs, yawning, and slowly opening her bright blue eyes to see her room bright with sunshine. When she was fully awake, she walked over to the window and looked outside to see the brick-paved streets of the kingdom with people out and about, conversing in the streets and entering markets and shops, while the castle guards and castle staff were walking around the courtyard, making sure there was no trouble in the kingdom. She let out a happy sigh at the sight.

The last eleven months in Arendelle have been very peaceful after her sister Queen Elsa thawed the kingdom. It was going to be the first summer after the Great Thaw. Before Elsa froze the kingdom, after the accident in which she accidently struck Anna with her powers in an attempt to save her from falling off of a very high snow ledge when they were playing in the ballroom when they were kids, their parents, King Agdar and Queen Idun of Arendelle were worried about Elsa's powers getting too strong, so the royal family journeyed to the legendary Valley of the Living Rock, where the leader of the trolls, Grand Pabbie, removed the magic from Anna, but also her memories of Elsa having ice powers. He also told Elsa that while there was beauty in her powers, there was also extreme danger, and that she must learn how to control them somehow, or fear would be her enemy. She got scared at the statement, but her father assured him that she would learn to control it someday. After the family returned to the kingdom, the castle gates were closed and almost all of the staff were laid off, and Elsa was ostracized from everyone, including Anna, to protect her and Elsa from the world until she could learn to control her powers without hurting anyone on accident again. Their parents however, despite doing it to protect their daughters as it was for the best, deeply regretted separating them as they were the best of friends until that fateful day. When Anna tried to spend time with her, she failed every time, leading her to believe that Elsa despised her and was uncaring, even though it wasn't true. Elsa truly loved her only sibling and despite isolating herself from everyone, she secretly wished that she could be with Anna whenever she asked, as she still cared about her and regretted saying no to her every time but was just trying to protect her because she didn't want her younger sister to get hurt by her powers again. The sister's despair only escalated when their parents went on a two-week voyage to Corona for Rapunzel's and Eugene's wedding. They unfortunately never made it there. While on their voyage, a powerful thunderstorm erupted, creating monstrous waves many feet high that capsized their ship, drowning them.

Three years later, Elsa was chosen to become the new queen of Arendelle to succeed her late parents as she had come of age, and was beyond reluctant, fearing that the royalty from the other kingdoms and citizens of Arendelle would discover her powers. At first the coronation was without any incidents and went on rather peacefully, but her powers were eventually discovered after she and Anna got into an argument about Anna marrying Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, whom she had just met earlier that day. As Elsa fled the kingdom, she accidently caused an eternal winter in Arendelle and everywhere else on the planet. When Anna went to look for her and eventually found her on the North Mountain in her beautiful ice castle that she built by herself, Elsa accidently froze her heart, but despite that, Anna still loved Elsa and remained confident that she could remove the winter curse, even when Elsa said she didn't know how to do so. Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa from the dastardly Prince Hans, who tried to kill her in an attempt to end the winter and pose as the hero who saved the kingdom from destruction, therefore making him King of Arendelle. Anna's heart was thawed because she performed an act of true love to save her sister, and Elsa eventually learned from Olaf that love is the key to controlling her powers, and she thawed the kingdom and everyone rejoiced. Ever since then, Anna wasn't afraid of her powers and spent time with her beloved sister for the first time in over a decade. She was now aware of her sister's power over ice, snow, and frost. Everything that was once lapidarian and amateurish between them had been resolved, and Anna was overwhelmingly joyous that she now got to see her beloved sister in person every day since mid-July. Elsa said that the gates were to remain open to the world and that she would never close them again, and Anna really enjoyed that, as did everyone who visited the kingdom. Elsa did too as she and the kingdom embraced her powers, and her personality completely changed to warm and playful just like her sister but still maintaining her elegant, regal, and reserved nature.

Another upside of the year was the First Annual Summer Ball coming up and getting to dance with the man she loves, Kristoff Bjorgman, the Official Ice Master and Deliverer for Arendelle, who agreed to take Anna to the North Mountain to end the eternal winter. Just thinking about him and his selfless and sweet personality despite a rough and gruff exterior made Anna blush, smile, and giggle at the same time, knowing how happy she was to have him in her life.

She looked into the mirror of her dresser and saw that her strawberry-blonde hair was in a very messy bedhead, and immediately knew what to do to correct that, so she went to her bathroom, showered, got dressed into her casual summer wear, and brushed her hair. She made a mess in the process but quickly cleaned it up. Once she was done, she looked in the mirror to make sure that not a hair was out of place. Her hair was in two long pigtail braids, just like when she got her winter gear when heading up to the North Mountain. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she quickly opened the doors of her bedroom, quickly shut them, and happily skipped down the hallway to her sister's bedroom.

Unlike the Corona castle, the Arendelle castle wasn't as tall, had a more violet red carpet throughout the castle interior, was a different color on the exterior, and was across a cobblestone bridge from the town rather than right next to it, but it was just as beautiful and big as Corona in terms of total area in square feet, with many huge and well-decorated rooms, chandeliers on the ceilings, which had fewer candles than the ones in Corona and had only one layer of candles but the candles were bigger and in turn offered more light, and were also pale yellow colored, perhaps just a little bit darker shade of yellow, but still a much brighter yellow than the yellow of a lemon. Tall candelabras every thirty feet or so with tall and skinny candles were beside the walls in the hallways, small round tables a few feet from some of them, candles on the walls in between each candelabra, doors that led to each room that had very fancy handles and flower designs on them of the official royal crest flower, very long, high and beautiful stairways, pictures by only the finest artists in the kingdom of oceans, forests, and many other beautiful things about the planet and even some pictures of guards that Anna talks to, and pictures of the past rulers of the kingdom, including Anna and Elsa's parents.

Within a matter of seconds, Anna was right in front of the door to her sister's bedroom. She didn't even bother knocking, opening the door and rushing right in to see Elsa still sleeping in bed breathing silently. Her room was somewhat dimmer than Anna's room, and Anna looked and quickly found out why. The curtains to her window were closed, blocking most of the sunlight from gleaming into the room, so Anna went over to her window to open the blinds, which almost immediately let the morning sunshine gleam into the room. This caused Elsa to wince in her sleep and let out a soft groan when the blazing sun reached her face. She slowly opened her blue eyes, and looked at her window to see Anna looking out the window, hopping up and down.

"Anna, have you ever heard of knocking?" she tiredly asked as she brushed a loose strand of her platinum blonde hair out of her eye and behind her ear.

"Yes I've heard of knocking on a door but not a chocolate bar or a tree in the forest," she joked as she giggled.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh as she sat up from her pillow and Anna went to her side, sitting beside her.

"Good morning by the way, Elsa." Anna smiled.

"Good morning Anna," Elsa replied as she wrapped an arm around her younger sister's shoulders. "So what's the meaning of just coming into my room without knocking or letting me know?"

"Oh I'm just so excited for our First Annual Summer Ball!"

"Anna, the ball isn't until the summer solstice, and that's eleven days away."

"I know but I'm just so excited! I can't wait to meet the guests that we invited. When will the first guests arrive? Wait how are we going to fit them all in the castle if a lot of them come? How big is the summer solstice dinner going to be and what is going to be served? Oh and will there be chocolate, or chocolate cake or ice cream or-"

"Anna," Elsa castigated, smirking at her younger sister's babbling.

"Sorry Elsa. I'm just curious that's all," Anna told her with a hint of awkwardness in her.

Elsa sighed, now sitting next to Anna. She cleared her throat, "The first guests are going to arrive at noon today. They will include Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene from Corona, as well as guests from the Eastern Isles, and The United Kingdom. Hopefully the guests from the Eastern Isles don't plan on killing us or trying to take over the kingdom."

Anna smiled weakly, memory of the dastardly, conniving, arrogant, cold-hearted, uncaring, and manipulative Prince Hans and her former fiancée coming to her mind. Anna smiled at the thought of getting to see Rapunzel and Eugene again for the first time since Elsa's coronation, and hopefully getting to spend more time with them. "The Prince and Princess are visiting from the Eastern Isles, and the Prince is visiting from the United Kingdom."

"I hope that the guests from the Eastern Isles and the United Kingdom are not like Hans or the Duke of Weaseltown. I don't want to try to be nice to some psychopath who seems like he's not on the outside but deep down, he is. And I don't want to have to be nice to some grumpy old troll either."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at Anna's ranting and calling the kingdom of Weselton by that name. Even Anna herself couldn't help but chuckle at what she just said.

"I assure you that the guests are not like the Duke of Weselton or are any kind of psychopath Anna. I hope."

"You hope? So, you didn't even bother to get to know more about the Eastern Isles or the United Kingdom? They or one of them could be a psychopath deep down. Maybe not even the princes, but the princess might be wanting to get a kingdom and may be sick!" Anna exclaimed with wide eyes and a frightened expression on her face.

"Anna please calm down. I can assure you that no one from the United Kingom or the Eastern Isles is conspiring or mentally unstable." Elsa got out of her bed with little effort, and began to make her way for her bathroom. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast. The guests will be arriving at about noon. If Kristoff would like to come along, he's more than welcome to." Elsa lightly smiled.

Anna lightly bit her lip and nodded at the same time as she turned for the door, "Yes please I'd like that. See you in the Great Hall."

"See you there." The sisters smiled at each other one more time before Anna started for the door.

And with that, she went for the door as Elsa went to her bathroom to have her bath and get dressed.

Once Anna had left her sister's room and closed the doors, she knew that she had to be the first one to tell Kristoff if he would like to join them in welcoming the guests to Arendelle as Kristoff was her love interest and it would be best if she told him about it. She immediately began to livelily and happily skip to the place that she figured Kristoff would most likely be, which happened to be the castle stables. He always visited his best friend Sven every morning, and always talked with him while sharing carrots with him, their favorite food. It had been a few months since he had begun staying with Anna and her sister since Elsa named him the Official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle, but despite the upgrade to a higher lifestyle for him and Sven, he was still the same guy that he was when Anna first met him, and Anna really admired and loved that about him.

Anna made her way through the hallway of the castle, admiring the chandeliers on the ceiling, candelabras along the walls with candles on the wall in between them, the occasional small round tables, and the paintings. Some of the paintings she even talked to before when she and Elsa were isolated. As she continued down the hallway, she passed by Kai and Gerda, and greeted them, who greeted her back and respectfully bowed. Before she knew it, Anna was in the courtyard of the kingdom, dashing through the brick-paved streets and in between the two tall, marble Roman fountains, saying hello to everyone she walked by, and they greeted her while properly bowing before their princess. Just before she got to the stables, she stopped by a nearby fruit and vegetable stand to buy some carrots for them, thanking the stand keeper and continuing her way to the stables. Just like she hoped, Kristoff was with Sven, both eating carrots they shared with each other. She took a deep breath, ran her right hand through her hair to make sure none of it was out of place, and approached the two, smiling. When Kristoff and Sven heard footsteps nearby and looked to see who it was, they both smiled when they saw it was Anna, and Sven let out a happy grunt in response.

Kristoff was the first of the couple to respond, "Hey Anna." He had just finished his carrot and walked over to Anna, hugging her in a warm embrace, which made her blush.

"Good morning Kristoff. How are you and Sven doing?"

"I'm doing alright." Kristoff then spoke for Sven, "And I'm doing well too thank you Anna."

Anna giggled, "You're welcome Sven. So what's going on?"

"Ah nothin' just having some carrots with Sven and preparing to go to the West Lake to do ice harvesting."

He looked down and saw that Anna had a bag of carrots in her left hand. "And I see you got some more carrots. Thanks Anna. You didn't have to do that but that was very nice of you," he couldn't help but smile at how sweet of a person Anna was. He just loved her personality.

"You're welcome. And yes I had to do it for such a man," Anna said as she handed the carrots to Kristoff, who gratefully accepted them and lightly chuckled at Anna's statement about him. After he set them down on a nearby stool, he got one out and offered it to Sven, who took a bite from it before Kristoff took a bite himself. Once the carrot was gone, Kristoff asked Anna, "Hey Anna, would you like to have a carrot too? I actually have more than enough now!" He lightly laughed.

Anna blushed and giggled, "Sure thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kristoff handed a carrot to Anna, who happily took it and took a bite out of it before giving the rest to Sven. After they were done, Anna realized that she still had to tell her boyfriend about the guests from Corona, the Eastern Isles, and the United Kingdom.

She cleared her throat, "Hey Kristoff?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Hey I was wondering if you would…..well…like to join Elsa and I for meeting the Corona, Eastern Isles, and the United Kingdom royal families with us at noon? Since they're like…..part of our family, so it makes perfect since for us to meet their family, cause we're….we are-" Her cheeks began to redden from embarrassment, "We're very close. So would you like to join us?"

"Yeah sure anything for you my princess."

He looked deep into his lover's eyes and smiled, putting an arm on her waist, while Anna did the same and blushed nervously putting a hand on one of his broad shoulders.

"Alright. Well I have to go and meet Elsa in the Great Hall. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay. I'll be there no later than ten minutes before noon," said Kristoff as Anna planted a quick but sweet kiss on his cheek, which made him fluster and blush simultaneously.

Kristoff waved to her as she made her way out of the stables. Once she reached the exit, she looked back at Kristoff, waved back smiling, and then disappeared behind the entrance to go to the Great Hall.

Kristoff happily sighed, "I'm one lucky guy. She's perfect. I couldn't ask for a better girl."

Sven grunted happily at Kristoff's statement as Kristoff lightly patted his best friend's head.

Anna let out a soft squeal of delight as she left the stables, knowing how lucky she was to have Kristoff in her life, the nicest man she had ever met, and despite a rough and gruff exterior, deep down he is very kind, friendly, and one of the most caring people anyone could ever meet.

She continued to swiftly make her way to the Great Hall, dashing through the courtyard and greeting everyone she saw. Once she had entered the castle and was approaching the Great Hall dashing past the candles, candelabras, tables, and pictures to meet her sister for breakfast, she was unaware of some snowman right in front of her, and she accidently tripped over him and managed to catch herself before she fell onto the reddish-violet carpet flat on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Anna! I'm so sorry are you okay?"

Anna looked up from where she fell and saw Olaf standing before her with concern in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile as she slowly and clumsily pushed herself back up.

"Yes I'm alright Olaf."

He smiled, "That's good! I almost thought that I had really hurt you there."

"No you didn't I'm fine."

"Good!" Olaf looked around and figured that Anna was going somewhere despite the fact that he didn't have a brain, but yet he was one of the smartest snowmen to ever set foot in Arendelle.

"So where are you heading off to, Anna? Your room? The kitchen? The meeting room? The ballroom? Elsa's room? The stables where Sve-Kristoff is?"

Anna couldn't help but giggle at Olaf's babbling. "Oh um…..I was just going to the Great Hall to meet Elsa for breakfast. I just went to the stables to talk to him."

"Oh that sounds like fun. You know that Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. She built me," he smiled after he said that and lightly giggled at the same time. "And as for Kristoff, he's crrrraaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzyyyyyy."

Anna herself couldn't help but let out a light giggle, "Yes she is. I couldn't ask for a better sister. And yeah she did build you, but Kristoff is not as crazy as you think, Olaf."

For the next few minutes the two just talked about random things, from life to how happy their lives were, especially Olaf having his own personal flurry to keep him from melting so he could experience his favorite season of all, summer, and Anna finally getting to see her sister every day since July.

Once their conversation had concluded, Anna realized that she still had to get to the Great Hall, so she said to Olaf, "Oh I better go I still have to get to the Great Hall. I'll see you later okay?" She saw that his carrot nose was slightly out of place, so she reached for it and put it back on the right way.

"Okay see ya later Anna!" Olaf exclaimed excitedly as he happily and joyfully waddled down the hallway.

After he turned a corner and was out of sight, Anna continued to make her was to the Great Hall. In only a matter of seconds, she was right in front of the doors that led to it. As she was just about to open the doors, her trusty servants, Kai and his wife Gerda walked up to her. She jumped a little bit and let out a yelp when she heard their footsteps but let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just them.

"Oh it's just you guys. You scared me."

Kai apologetically smiled and bowed, "We are sorry that we scared you Princess. We didn't mean to."

"No no no it's fine! I'm okay but if you were to scare Elsa, it would have been yeesh!"

The servants couldn't help but let out light laughs at Anna's babbling.

"And good morning by the way," Anna said with a smile.

"Good morning Princess Anna," the two servants said in chorus as they respectfully bowed.

Once they stood back up, Anna said out of curiosity, "Hey I was wondering if Elsa was in the Great Hall. I'm supposed to meet her for breakfast. If you guys would like to join us, you're more than welcome."

"Yes she is in there. We just told the chefs and waiters of you and Elsa's arrival for breakfast, and we've already had our breakfast but thank you very much for the offer," said Gerda as she looked at her husband and smiled, who smiled in return.

"You're welcome. Well I have to go in to meet my sister but it was nice talking to you guys! Have a wonderful day!"

Kai and Gerda smiled and bowed, "Thank you Princess you too." Then they regally walked off to attend to their tasks for the day.

As the servants turned around a corner at the end of the hallway, Anna began to open the doors to the Great Hall. As soon as the doors were completely open, Anna immediately ran into the Great Hall, which was gleaming with the same sunlight that woke her up, only it was brighter as it was now later in the morning. As soon as she was completely in, she quickly and energetically closed the doors but not hard enough to slam them. Almost at the same moment she turned around, she saw Elsa waiting for her at the dining table, which was huge, easily able to seat fifty people, possibly more. It had a lush reddish-violet table cloth in it, fancy plates and silverware on napkins in front of every chair of the table, and a large candelabra in the middle of the table with small candelabras in the ends of the table, though not close enough to fall off or be knock over easily, and two chandeliers in between the candelabras. By the doors were the same candles on the walls of the ones just outside of the Great Hall. On the other side of the room was the entrance to the kitchen.

Elsa's platinum blonde hair was in a crown braid going down her back. She was wearing a light blue dress that resembled her signature ice dress except it wasn't made out of ice, and it didn't have a cape nearly as long either. It was made of the finest fabric in the kingdom, Flochee, made from a combination of spider silk, and finely woven lambs hair. Only the best weavers in the kingdom made these types of dresses. Her crown rested nicely on top of her head and she was also wearing low-heeled shoes. The moment her eyes found Anna, she smiled and stood up to greet her.

"Hey Anna. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well how are you Elsa?"

Elsa smiled and replied, "I'm great thank you." There was a moment of silence before Elsa broke it, "So did you tell Kristoff about meeting the royal families at noon?"

"Yes and he said he would be more than happy to join us."

"Oh good," said Elsa as she and Anna sat down next to each other at the table.

As soon as they sat down, Anna asked, "It's really nice out. Nice weather isn't it?"

"It sure is Anna. Not a cloud in the sky and it isn't too hot or too cold, even though the cold doesn't bother me," Elsa said as she slyly smirked at her younger sister, who smiled in return and giggled.

When Anna stopped giggling, there was silence for a few seconds before Anna broke it.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"So what are you going to be doing before and after the royal guests arrive?"

"Well in an hour I have a meeting with the special event planners to discuss on what we are going to be doing for the ball, what food to serve for the guests, and all that stuff. And then after the guests arrive and we greet them, I have a meeting with the Council."

Anna groaned, "Ah those darn meetings."

"I know Anna but it is my duty as queen to attend these meetings and run the kingdom. And besides, I'll make sure we do some really fun things for the ball and have soup, roast, ice cream, and of course, chocolate." She smiled at that thought and Anna let out a squeal of delight.

As they continued to talk, the kitchen doors opened and out stepped a well-dressed man in a violet suit with a pocket in it that had a quill in it, a red bow just underneath his chin and with black dress pants and a navy blue vest, and a smile on his face with two menus in his right hand. His name was Peter, and he was the lead chef and waiter in the Arendelle castle. He was a handsome young man with a clean shaven face, light brown hair, and ocean blue-green eyes, and he did cooking for a living because he absolutely loved his job and had been doing it for so long that he was the best in the kingdom.

When the sisters heard the doors open, they looked to see who it was and smiled when they saw Peter approaching them regally and slowly. Once he reached the dining table, he smiled and respectfully bowed, "Good morning Queen Elsa. Good morning Princess Anna. How are you doing today ladies?"

The sisters smiled and Elsa responded, "We're doing very well thank you Peter. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well thank you your Majesty." He handed the menus to the two sisters. Once they had their menus, he got out a small paper and his quill from his suit pocket and asked, "May I get you ladies started off with something to drink?" He looked at Elsa who contemplated for a quick second before deciding, "I would like to have hot tea please." She chose to drink hot tea around other people to keep her powers under control.

"Hot tea? You got it." He wrote down the order before turning to her sister, "And what can I get for you Princess?"

"I would like a tall frozen strawberry kiwi smoothie please. Oh, and with a slice of pineapple on the rim please!"

"A frozen strawberry kiwi smoothie with pineapple on the rim? You got it." He wrote down the order, and when he was finished, he said, "One hot tea and one tall strawberry kiwi smoothie coming right up." He smiled as he went back to get their drinks. In only a few minutes, he returned with their drinks on a serving tray and also returned with a basket of freshly baked bread with a small low cup of butter on the side, a small spreading knife, and two small plates.

"Alright here's your hot tea Queen Elsa," said Peter as he gently sat the cup of hot tea beside Elsa's plate.

"Thank you," said Elsa as she slowly reached for her drink to take a sip.

"You're welcome. And here's your smoothie Princess Anna."

"Thanks Peter!" She looked at the top of her smoothie glass and widened her eyes when she saw something white and glittery on the glass, "Oh and you remembered to put sugar on the rim just how I like it!" exclaimed Anna as she swiftly grabbed her drink once Peter had set it down to take a huge sip.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't do it any other way for you Princess." Anna smiled at the comment. "And here's some more of our fresh baked bread," he smiled as he set the bread and butter in between the sisters and set the two small plates beside their larger plates. The kingdom of Arendelle was famous for not only their chocolate cake, but also their bread. The bread makers and bakers in the kingdom, whether in the castle or the village bakeries made sure to only use the best ingredients in their bread and chocolate cake as most of the people in their kingdom absolutely loved both foods and couldn't resist the all-natural ingredients in them without any preservatives taking away the irresistible taste.

"Thank you Peter," Elsa smiled as her sister quickly grabbed a slice and then the small speading knife and started spreading the butter over her slice of bread.

"You're welcome your Majesties. Are we ready to order? If not then no rush at all take your time," he said chivalrously.

Anna then spoke up, "No I'm not ready. I think I need a few more minutes."

"Me too," replied Elsa, as she grabbed a slice of bread and Anna handed her the spreading knife as she was already done spreading the butter into her slice.

Peter understandingly nodded, "Of course. Please take your time ladies. I will be right back," he smiled as he went back into the kitchen.

As they waited for Peter to return to take their orders, Elsa noticed that as Anna ate her bread and drank her smoothie, she sighed in between the times she ate and drank.

"Anna, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Her eyes showed a hint of concern.

Anna gave her a reassuring smile and lightly scoffed, "Oh no nothing's wrong Elsa. I'm just excited about meeting the guests when they arrive, and I was also thinking about joining you in the meeting with the special event planners."

"Sure you may join me, but remember your formalities please."

"Don't worry Elsa I will. I am a princess after all. You can trust me."

Elsa smiled and happily sighed, "Of course I can trust you Anna. You're my sister."

Just as they were finishing their conversation, Peter stepped out of the kitchen and regally approached the two sisters with a small scroll for writing down orders and a quill right beside it, "Alright ladies are we ready to order yet? If you're still not ready then as I said no rush take all the time you need."

"No I think we're ready," said Anna.

"Very well Princess. What may I get for you?"

"I would like five chocolate chip pancakes please."

"Extra maple syrup and butter I presume?"

"Yes please. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You got it Princess." Elsa couldn't help but let out a slight giggle at Anna's serious appetite, but quickly realized that it was her turn to order. When Peter finished writing down Anna's order, he asked Elsa, "And how about you my queen? What may I get for you?"

Elsa contemplated for a moment before deciding, "I would like a royal omelet please."

The royal omelet had always been a personal of Elsa's. It is an open face omelet. The texture is light an airy, almost foamy due to the beating of the egg whites. Inside the omelet is a medley of bree cheese and Arendelle's freshest, velvet blackberries. It's topped with a sweet, salty mix of confectioner's sugar and southern sea salt.

"You got it." He wrote down the order and as he did, he noticed that Elsa's tea cup and Anna's tall smoothie glass were almost empty, "And would you like another tea your Majesty? And another smoothie Princess?"

"Yes please," the two sisters replied in chorus.

"Another hot tea and another strawberry kiwi smoothie coming right up," he smiled as he went to go get the sisters more drinks, and in only a matter of half a minute, he returned with their drinks.

"Thank you," the sisters replied in chorus again as Peter set their drinks down beside them simultaneously.

"You're welcome. Breakfast will be ready shortly." He smiled and then went back into the kitchen to help the other chefs cook the food.

While the sisters waited for breakfast, they just sat in silence while drinking their beverages and enjoying the remainder of the bread, which was surprisingly still warm even after being out of the oven for several minutes. Anna always got chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast mainly because she was very fond of chocolate just like her sister, but Elsa never got the same thing two days in a row. She always varied what she ate everyday but always had a little chocolate afterward just like Anna, and from time to time the sisters had the same thing for breakfast, though usually Elsa ate something more regal than Anna but she didn't mind one bit about that. Several minutes later, Peter and two other chefs stepped out of the kitchen with trays of food hoisted over their shoulders.

"Breakfast is served." Peter announced as the two chefs with the trays of food regally approached the table and gently rested them on the table and properly bowed as they headed back to the kitchen, "Enjoy your Majesties."

Elsa slowly ate her breakfast while watching Anna just gorge down her breakfast as if she was starving. She couldn't help but giggle about how fast she was eating, "Anna, don't eat so fast you might make yourself sick."

Anna playfully scoffed in response and rolled her eyes, "Yeah I don't think so Elsa. You can never eat too fast. Besides, chocolate pancakes are my favorite. You can never eat your favorite food too fast."

"Uh yes you can eat too fast Anna, even if it's your favorite food." She sheepishly grinned.

"Well I don't." Anna smirked and then quickly resumed eating her meal.

About five minutes later Peter stepped out once more to see how everything was with a cast-iron tea kettle in his right hand.

"How is everything tasting your Majesties?"

"Divine as always!" Anna excitedly exclaimed as she continued to devour her breakfast. She was already almost done with her chocolaty pancakes.

"That's good. How's yours my queen?"

"It's good as always. I have you and the other chefs to thank for it." Elsa gave him a reassuring and warm smile.

"That's good to hear. And thank you very much for the compliments your Majesty."

"You're very welcome Peter."

He refilled Elsa's tea cup with the tea from the cast-iron kettle. She thanked him and he gave a welcome in return before heading back to the kitchen.

Not a minute later was Anna already finished with her breakfast, while Elsa was still eating hers. Anna patiently waited for Peter while she finished her smoothie to return so she could ask him for some more chocolate, only this time is was going to be regular chocolate. When Anna finished her smoothie and set the tall glass down, Elsa looked at Anna's face, and she laughed.

"What?" asked Anna as her eyes widened slightly in surprise and confusion but she was smiling.

Elsa continued to laugh, "You've got some chocolate all over your lips Anna."

"I do?"

"Yeah." Elsa made a gesture with her free hand and pointed to her lips. "You've got some right here and there," she pointed to both sides of her lips.

Anna's cheeks reddened slightly as she quickly grabbed her napkin and roughly and swiftly wiped both sides of her lips to make sure that there was no chocolate left on her face.

"There we go. Did I get all of it? I hope I did because I wouldn't want to just walk out there with a chocolate mustache. Everyone would be like "hey look the princess has grown a mustache!'"

Elsa looked closely and chuckled at the joke before nodding, "Yes you got it all Anna. I've got to finish my breakfast so we can be on time to the meeting. This is important for the special event planners because they take it seriously and usually don't like it when we're late."

"Oh right uh…sorry."

Elsa giggled, "No you're fine." She continued to eat her breakfast.

Once she was finally finished with her breakfast, Peter stepped out of the kitchen and saw that the sisters were done with their breakfast.

"Are we done with breakfast your Majesties?"

Elsa replied, "Yes we're done."

"Very well then let me get these out of your way." He gently grabbed their plates and put one on top of the other, "Is there anything else I may get you ladies before you head off to your meeting?"

Anna spoke up, "Yes I would like some chocolate please."

"Chocolate? Coming right up," he said with a smile as he took the plates back to the kitchen to get them cleaned up in the dishwasher for the next time they were used. After he put the dishes in their proper place, he came out the kitchen with a plate of chocolate.

"Alright here's your chocolate Princess enjoy."

"Thanks Peter! You're the best!" she exclaimed as she reached for a chocolate and quickly stuffed it into her mouth.

Peter let out a light chuckle but was touched by the compliment. "You're welcome," he smiled.

As Anna continued to enjoy her chocolate, Elsa decided to have a few chocolates, which Anna happily shared with her sister, even though Anna ate most it, which Elsa didn't mind since her main priority was to get to the meeting on time without being in such a rush that it got the better of her.

Once the chocolate had been cleared off the plate and the sisters wiped some off of their faces with their napkins, Peter came over to take the plate back to the kitchen to be washed, after asking if the sisters enjoyed the chocolate, to which they responded that they have been very fond of chocolate and that they enjoyed it without a doubt, and Peter was glad that they did. After he took the plate back and walked over to the table yet again, Elsa stated to him, "Well we have to get ready for the meeting with the special event planners now Peter, but thank you very much for the fine food and we will see you again soon."

Peter properly bowed and smiled, "You're very welcome your Majesty, and thank you very much for dining with us. We hope to see you again soon and we also hope that your meeting goes well."

"Thank you Peter have a nice day!" Elsa smiled as she and Anna headed to the doors that led to the hallway.

"Thank you your Majesty you too! Goodbye!"

"Bye Peter!" Anna excitedly exclaimed and waved as she and Elsa headed out the doors while Peter returned to the kitchen to continue doing his job while waving as well.

After the doors to the Great Hall were closed, they quickly went to the portrait room, which was the nearest room to the Great Hall, and looked at the grandfather clock in there to see that the clock read 10:00. The meeting with the special event planners was to be held at 10:30, so Elsa and Anna headed to their rooms to get ready and make sure that not a single hair was out of place. Anna got done first and waited for her sister just outside of her bedroom. Elsa was ready soon after and after she went outside to find Anna waiting for her, they slowly and regally headed to the meeting room. Anna was usually running to every single room, but this time she decided to be slow and regal like Elsa since they were going to a meeting about the ball and resisted the urge to just run forward and drag Elsa with her.

When they were in the ball room and sitting in their respective places, the clock read 10:15 so they were a little early. While they waited, Anna tried her best to keep her energy level down and keep all formalities, which she was barely able to succeed in doing. About five minutes later, the special event planning members began to show up and walked over to sit down in their respective places. Elsa was at the head of the table with Anna sitting to her right, and saved two seats to her left for her servants Kai and Gerda. The servants were the first to arrive in the ball room. When they did, they greeted Anna and Elsa and properly bowed before sitting down in their respective seats. Then the rest of the members gradually began to shuffle into the room. Once every single member was seated, the clock read 10:29, which meant that the meeting would began in one minute. The Captain of the Guard, Jack, showed up as well with a spear in his right hand as Elsa considered that he needed to know about the guests arriving and make sure that no strangers set foot into the kingdom, especially if they were planning on taking over the kingdom, or if they were not invited to the ball.

Once the clock struck 10:30, everyone was in their seats, Elsa, Anna, Kai, Gerda, and the twelve special event planners. Half of the planners were men and the other half were women. All of them were very young and under thirty years old, and they greatly enjoyed planning out special events for the kingdom, whether it was major holidays, birthdays, or other special events including balls and such.

Elsa slowly and elegantly stood up, "Greetings my Lords and Captain, I have been called about the plans in regards to the upcoming Summer Ball. Am I right?"

The special event planners spoke up, "Yes your Majesty."

"Very well. Now what we are having this meeting for is what will be at the Summer Ball, like what music will be played, what the menu will be, and who is invited to the ball, right?"

They spoke up again as Anna remained silent, "Yes your Majesty."

"Good."

As the ball planning continued onward, the room would frequently fall into an undocked and excruciating silence after each discussion, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and everyone's breathing, even if it was very calm and steady breathing. Whenever silence ensued, Elsa hoped that someone would say something, but the room would remained silent for a few more minutes before one of the members finally spoke up.

Finally, when the planning was almost over and the clock reading 11:15, the special event planning leader, whose name was Edward, finally broke the silence that had ensued for ten minutes after they discussed what time the ball would be held on June 21st, the summer solstice, "Your Majesty, who are you inviting to the ball?"

Elsa lightly bit her lip, "I've invited the kingdoms of Corona, the United Kingdom, the Eastern Isles, and every other kingdom that was given word of my coronation."

Edward's eyes widened, "You didn't invite the Southern Isles or Weaseltown did you?"

The other planners chuckled at the mention of the kingdom of Welselton often being mispronounced "Weaseltown." Even Elsa and Anna couldn't hold back a silent giggle.

Once the chuckling died down, Elsa responded with a serious look on her face, "No I had no intention of inviting the Southern Isles or _Weselton _for what they did to us last year, especially me and Anna." Anna shrugged with a little anxiety at the mention of that.

"Where will you be meeting the guests when they arrive Queen Elsa?"

"We will meet them at the palace entrance. I will make sure I have some guards with me in case of intruders."

"Okay your Majesty." Edward coughed a couple of times and cleared his throat before he sat back down slumping backwards a little bit.

The Captain of the Guard, Jack, then spoke up, realizing that he couldn't allow anyone who wasn't invited to the ball into the kingdom, "Well that's good your Majesty. Should they even try to set foot onto the kingdom again and take over, me and my men will be ready to defend you and everyone else in the kingdom. In fact, I could start training and preparing my men right after the meeting if you wish. We will be ready for anything." He gave her a reassuring smile as he held the spear in his left hand.

Elsa then responded, "Thank you Jack I would like that, and you could begin training them right now if you wish. You are dismissed Jack." She waved her hand and lightly smiled.

Jack bowed to her and then said, "Thank you your Majesty. I will start preparing my men right away." He smiled as he began to walk to the doors to the room that led to the hallway. Once he was gone, the room fell into silence once more, before Kai gently put his hand on his wife and raised his eyebrows, hinting for her to start a conversation with Elsa.

Gerda cleared her throat, "If you excuse my asking, your Majesty, what will the menu be for the ball?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but right before she could Anna excitedly jumped out of her seat and exclaimed, "Soup, roast, and ice cream! That's what it will be! It-"

"Anna!" exclaimed Elsa with a hint of sternness in her voice as she held her hand up. She walked over to her younger sister and whispered into her ear, "Remember your formalities please."

Anna nodded with some sadness on her face as Elsa made her way back to her seat.

Gerda spoke up again, "Is that going to be the menu for the ball your Majesty?"

Elsa contemplated for a moment before looking at her sister and smiling to cheer her up, and sure enough, Anna's sad face disappeared just like that.

"Yes that will be the menu for the ball. There will be soup, roast, ice cream, and cornbread. And add in chocolate as well." She couldn't help but let her mouth water at the thought, but she was able to keep it closed to be polite, "May you and Kai please tell the kitchen staff about it Gerda? And may you two also meet me, Anna, and Kristoff at the palace entrance to greet the guests?"

Kai and Gerda stood up and bowed once they were far enough from the table to avoid bonking their heads on it, and when they stood back up Kai said with a smile, "We will Queen Elsa thank you," and then they left the room to head down to the kitchens to inform the chefs.

After they left, Elsa realized that there was still one more thing to decide on what would be happening at the ball, which happened to be what music would be played.

"And as for the music that will be played at the ball, we will have the musicians play the same songs as they did at my coronation, but add in a few more summer themed songs to the mix, and every seven songs there will be slow dancing." She tensed up a little bit at the thought of that. What if there was some guy who wanted to dance with her when the slow dances were in progress, and would he be a kind man instead of being just like Hans, kind and friendly on the outside but deep down he is devilish and hungry for power? What if she embarrassed herself while trying to dance because she didn't know how to dance?

Before she could let her emotions get the better of her though, she was able to calm herself down as Edward said, "Very well your Majesty. I will make sure to inform the musicians about it. I'm sure they will be very pleased." He smiled.

Elsa smiled lightly, "Thank you. And I'm sure they will be. May you please tell them about it now?"

He stood up and bowed, "Yes your Majesty right away," and then he left the room.

Once he left, another planner, named Elizabeth, spoke up, "Your Majesty, will we be decorating the kingdom like we did at your coronation?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes."

"Very well. When do you insist we start decorating? It could take up to five days to decorate the whole kingdom."

Elsa's eyes widened slightly with surprise, "Five days?"

Elizabeth nodded solemnly.

"Very well. We shall begin decorating the kingdom with our signature colors, green and violet, on June 15th and no later. The first place we decorate is the ballroom, then the entire castle, and then the rest of the kingdom. Is that clear?"

"Yes your Majesty," said Elizabeth and the other planners.

"Very well. Now that we've got everything for the ball planned, you are all dismissed." She slowly waved her hand. With that, the special event planners left the room in single file until it was only Elsa and Anna left in the ballroom. As soon as the doors to the ball room were closed, Elsa said to Anna, "We should probably prepare for the guests arriving. They will be here soon and I don't want them to arrive and wait forever for us to arrive to the palace entrance. We will meet them there at noon sharp. And I would also like you to hand out the guestroom keys as well please. Can you manage that?"

"Okay Elsa I can totally manage that! Piece of cake with sugar on top!" Anna practically yelled as she skipped back to the doors and rapidly opened them and then dashed down the hallway to the entrance, with Elsa following her regally and slowly while giggling at the fact that her sister would be there way before her.

Meanwhile, on the Corona ship, with Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal were peering over the railing of the ship at the very front, when the kingdom of Arendelle came into sight and getting closer by the minute. Once the kingdom's castle was in sight, the observer on the top of the ship announced loud enough for the whole ship to hear, "Land ho!"

The other crew members and the captain cheered and when Rapunzel heard the news she let the adrenaline run through her like molten diamond and was jumping up and down with excitement and eventually was finding herself running around the ship and accidentally ran into one of the crew members and fell backwards as Pascal was forced to jump off to the side so he wouldn't get hurt either. The crew member and Eugene immediately rushed over to her with surprise and concern in their eyes to make sure she was okay.

The crew member spoke first with concern in his eyes, "Oh my gosh Princess! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Eugene then quickly spoke to his wife as soon as the crew member was finishing his question, "Rapunzel, are you okay?"

Rapunzel gave both men a reassuring smile as she stood up while scooping Pascal up into her hands, "I'm okay gentlemen, but thank you very much for our concern."

The crew member bowed, "You're welcome Princess. I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," Eugene added in as he cared about his wife more than anything. Pascal chirped as if he was saying "me three," which made Rapunzel smile at him saying, "It's alright Pascal I'm fine it was just a little bumping into someone that's all. It could have been much worse."

Pascal solemnly nodded at that statement as the crew member bowed once more to Rapunzel and Eugene before walking off to continue his duties as the couple returned to the railing to look back at the kingdom.

Eugene broke the silence, "Hey Rapunzel?"

"Yes Eugene?"

"Please try not to let your excitement get the better of you. I was worried about you, you know. I wouldn't want you to break a bone or something."

Rapunzel playfully rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Eugene! I'm fine. Quit worrying about it!"

Eugene mischievously smirked at her, "Oh I'll worry about it, unless you want some crazy guy out there wanting to steal your hair."

Rapunzel playfully and lightly hit his arm, "Eugene!"

"I'm kidding! No one would want to steal your hair, Blondie."

Rapunzel giggled, "Oh Eugene, sometimes you can annoying and you know, if it weren't for me you'd still be thieving right now."

"What can I say? I do sound sarcastic sometimes." He lowered his voice and leaned towards her, "And I know Rapunzel that I would still be thieving had it not been for you, and I'm thankful for that because you're more important than anything in my life. I love you."

Rapunzel's cheeks reddened just then, "Oh that's so sweet Eugene what would I do without you?"

"I don't know what would you do without me?"

They both laughed and then Eugene passionately kissed his wife as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while Eugene placed a hand around her waist.

After they pulled apart, Eugene smiled into his wife's gentle green eyes, "Well Blondie, we will be in Arendelle in half an hour, so we'd better get ready. We must make sure that we are dressed in proper clothes for when we meet Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

Rapunzel playfully rolled her eyes, scoffed, and crossed her arms, "Oh Eugene! You're always trying to tell me what to do aren't you?"

Eugene smirked and then chuckled at the same time, "Uhuh no. I may tell you to do certain things, but not everything."

They began to walk to their onboard bedroom suite to get ready for their arrival as Rapunzel said, "Yeah you can be bossy sometimes Eugene you know that?"

Eugene sarcastically replied, "Yeah I guess I can be, but I don't try to be all bossy. We've just got royal duties to attend to that's all."

Rapunzel smiled at the comment, "Right we do."

As they approached the entrance to the ship, Eugene walked over to his wife and swiftly scooped her up into his arms, which caused her to let out a small yelp.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel. Let me make it up to you for being some 'bossy guy.'"

Elsa came by the palace entrance shortly before noon, regally standing as she patiently waited for the arrival of the guests. Anna was also with her, along with Kristoff. When Kristoff showed up, he was actually at the entrance before both sisters, much to their surprise. He was rarely this early to anything but he figured that he should considering that he was doing it for Anna. When Anna got there and saw him already there, her eyes widened with surprise as Kristoff smiled at her and greeted her, followed by her immediately running over to him and hugging him, almost causing him to fall backwards, but thankfully he regained his balance and properly greeted her along with returning the hug back. Kai and Gerda were also there, having already informed the castle chefs about what would be served at the ball for all the guests there. Before Elsa went to the palace entrance, she decided to wear her matching pale blue gloves, as she had to make the guests feel welcome and didn't want to harm them with her powers in anyway, despite the fact that she now knew how to control them and that the kingdom embraced them. Her handmaiden, Brooklyn, was also there, making sure that her crown was in its proper place and always adjusted it whenever it shifted, but every time she did, Elsa would politely wave her hand and say that it was fine and that she would fix it herself. She was still in the same outfit as before, except her hair was now up in a bun like it was at her coronation, while Anna's hair was also up in a bun as well. Kristoff's hair was also much straighter as well, as before he went to the entrance, he went to his bedroom in the castle shortly after Anna left to make sure he was ready. He showered, got dressed into some much nicer clothes, which happened to be a florescent green suit to match Anna's dress and dark blue dress pants. He also wore some nice purple suede dress shoes with matching dress socks, and made sure that every hair on his head and face was in place.

Elsa took in a deep breath before one of the two guards at the doors asked her, "Queen Elsa, it is noon now. Should we open the doors?"

She glanced at Anna, with Kristoff right next to her, and they both only nodded as Elsa turned back to the guards and said, "Yes you may open the doors."

"Very well your Majesty."

With that, the two guards opened the doors, and sure enough, the guests had arrived. Once the doors were fully open, eight different guards, with four in front and four in the back with blue uniforms marched in, with two figures in the middle of the two lines of guards who appeared to be wearing olive green clothes. As soon as they were inside the palace, the guards in the front slid out of the way to reveal what presumably was the prince and princess of the Eastern Isles. The prince was a lot younger than the Duke of Weselton, appeared to be about Elsa's age, and he was actually a strikingly handsome young man. He was incredibly tall and muscular, had a clean-shaven face, bright blue eyes just like Elsa and her sister, fair skin, and short, well-kept dark brown hair. When Elsa noticed that they both weren't wearing a crown, she felt silly by the fact that she was wearing hers. She felt her crown move, and found that it was now in Brooklyn's possession when she noticed this, and nodded to her and quietly thanked her while giving her a light smile before she returned her attention to the Eastern Isles royalty.

The princess was somewhat shorter than him, and appeared to be about the same age as Anna. Her light blonde hair was up in a bun, and her hair appeared to be lighter than Kristoff's, but not as pale as Elsa's. She was actually strikingly beautiful, just like the two sisters. She had a matching olive dress with her brother's olive green suit, and had pale skin, with green eyes and a smile on her face.

"Presenting His Majesty, Prince George and Princess Julia of the Eastern Isles," one of the guards announced in a loud and proud tone of voice that projected across the room and echoed when he finished the announcement. Julia curtseyed as George properly bowed, placing one hand behind his back and the other by his stomach. Elsa curtseyed in response, as well as Anna while Kristoff bowed. "Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, accompanied by Sir Kristoff," Kai announced in the same tone of voice but not as loud as the guard's voice.

"Is it an honor to be here, Your Majesty," George said in a calm, gentle, and somewhat smooth-talking voice. He extended his hand towards Elsa without any fear. She smiled and gave him her hand, shaking it gratefully.

"The pleasure is all mine Prince George," Elsa said, a faint smile still lingering on her face.

"You may call me George Your Majesty."

"Then you may call me Elsa."

Julia then spoke up, "And you may call me Julia."

The two let go of each other's hands, but as they did, George had a feeling in him that he had never had before, butterflies forming in his stomach as his eyes widened. He had never before seen a woman so beautiful as Queen Elsa.

After Julia shook Elsa's hand, Elsa then said to the two, "My sister Princess Anna will take it from here." She then looked at her sister to hint her to show them their room key, and Anna immediately went over to them with a room key in her right hand, "Prince George and Princess Julia, here is your room key. Seventh room in the southwestern wing." She handed the room key to George, who took it gratefully, "Thank you Princess Anna," he then shook her hand.

"You're welcome," Anna smiled.

Julia then shook her hand, "Thank you very much Princess."

"You're welcome, and you can call me Anna. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you Anna," the two replied as they bowed one more time and then went off to their guestroom, but George would keep looking back at Elsa occasionally until they were out of sight, which Elsa didn't notice as she had other important matters to focus on.

Arendelle had a grand total of two hundred guestrooms, with eight wings, the north, south, east, and west, as well as the northeast, southeast, southwest, and northwest. Each wing had twenty-five guest rooms, and all of the guestrooms in every wing were exactly the same, with two king size beds, a bathroom, wardrobes for putting clothes in, and chairs and a couch for sitting down in. In the middle of each room was a huge chandelier that held about sixty candles each that always lit up the room when it was dark out. Beside each bed were two small tables beside each side of each bed with one bigger table in the middle of them, as well as a clock on the middle table and small candelabras on each table. There was also a bigger table with a lush table cloth, a candelabra slightly larger than the ones on the tables by the beds, plates, silverware, and napkins on it, along with four chairs for when guests chose to dine in the guestrooms, which some of the guests did, although most of them preferred going into town to eat. By each large rectangular window of each room was a tall pillar from the floor to the ceiling that was made of pure marble and was very smooth to the touch when a person would place one of their fingers on them, and they were also very shiny when the sun shined on them, so shiny that even after someone touched one of them, their finger prints would not be left on them and their shining glory would not fade even the slightest. All of the rooms were enormous, with an abundance of space for anyone who stayed in Arendelle, and almost all guests had said that the rooms were so big that it was actually way too much space for them, which they didn't mind as the rooms were simply beautiful, just like the rest of the kingdom.

Elsa and the rest of the group then turned their attention to the doors as another group of eight soldiers and two figures in between them marched in. The guards were wearing red uniforms and the two figures in between them were wearing lavender, with one of the figures appearing to have some pink and the other figure some navy. The group entered, with the front four guards moving out of the way. First in line was Prince Eugene of Corona. Just like Prince George, he was also strikingly handsome, with dark brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes, and appeared to actually be a few years older than Elsa.

Next to him stood Princess Rapunzel of Corona, who also looked like she was just about Anna's age just like Princess Julia. Her hair was a lighter brown than her husband's and she also had fair skin, and green eyes. Both she and her husband were wearing lavender as their main color, but Rapunzel's dress had some pink while her husband's suit had some navy added into it.

One of the guards then spoke up in a booming voice that projected across the room just like the other guard's voice, "Presenting Her Majesty, Princess Rapunzel of Corona and her Prince Consort, Eugene Fitzherbert." Rapunzel curtseyed while Eugene bowed, to which Elsa, and Anna curtseyed while Kristoff bowed. Kai announced, "Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, accompanied by Sir Kristoff."

"It is an absolute honor, Your Majesty. It's so great to see you again. I would like to thank you for inviting us to the ball on the summer solstice," Eugene said with one of his most smoldering smiles as he extended his hand to Elsa, who took it and shook it gratefully.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Eugene, and it's great to see you and Rapunzel again," Elsa said with a warm smile on her face.

Rapunzel then walked forward and then extended her hand to Elsa once Eugene let go, who shook it gratefully as Rapunzel said with a smile, "It's so great to see you again Queen Elsa. Thank you for inviting us to the ball!"

"You're welcome Princess Rapunzel. It's great to see you again too."

Rapunzel went to wave her hand, but being careful not to be rude, she instead just raised it to her shoulder and said, "Please call me Rapunzel your Majesty."

Elsa giggled silently, "Then you may call me Elsa."

"And you can call me Eugene," Eugene said with a smirk on his face.

After Rapunzel and Elsa let go, Elsa said, "My sister will take it from here." She smiled and then looked at her sister.

"Rapunzel and Eugene, here is your room key. Fifteenth room in the southwestern wing." She then handed the room key to Eugene. "It's great to see you two again."

"Thank you Princess. It's great to see you too," said Eugene with a smile as he and Anna shook hands.

"You can call me Anna."

"Then you may call me Eugene."

She smiled and then turned to Rapunzel, "It's great to see you again Rapunzel." She extended her hand, and Rapunzel happily took it, "It's great to see you too Anna. Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay Rapunzel and Eugene!"

"Thank you!" the couple replied in chorus as they bowed and headed to their guestroom, with Rapunzel dragging Eugene along. Elsa and Anna giggled at the sight.

After they turned a corner, one of the guards by the palace entrance doors said to Elsa, "Queen Elsa, there is one more guest who has arrived today."

Elsa smiled thankfully at the guard, "Thank you."

The guard bowed, "My pleasure your Majesty."

In a few minutes, four guards proceeded into the palace with black uniforms with four more in the back just like the previous two groups, and unlike the previous two groups, there was only one figure in between the two groups of guards. Once the guards in the front slid out of the way, Elsa gasped when she saw a man who looked almost exactly like Hans, but quickly calmed herself and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it wasn't actually Hans.

The man, who was roughly the same height as Hans, perhaps a couple of inches taller, looked like him except he had no sideburns, his hair was dirty-blonde, and his eyes were golden instead of green.

A guard announced, "Presenting His Majesty, Prince Benjamin of the United Kingdom," just like the previous voices from the guards of the kingdom, the voice yet again projected across the entire room and echoed off of it was it reached the end of the room. Benjamin properly bowed, placing one hand on his waist and the other extended outward somewhat, to which Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff also curtseyed and bowed in response to the previous guests.

Kai announced once more, "Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, accompanied by Sir Kristoff." This time Elsa heard her sister stifle a light and quiet giggle, though loud enough for her to hear it, as she sighed silently.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. It is an absolute honor to be attending your First Annual Summer Ball and I would like to thank you for the invitation. I am Prince Benjamin of the United Kingdom, but you may called me Benjamin, or Ben for short," he said and gave a smile that looked like Han's charming smile, only it seemed more charming than his because it wasn't a devilish, fake smile, but rather a smile of joy and happiness.

"The pleasure is all mine, Benjamin, and you may called me Elsa," said Elsa.

"Very well Elsa. It's nice to meet you," Benjamin said as he extended his hand forward and Elsa shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Benjamin." She then gestured towards her sister, "And this is my sister Anna. She will take it from here."

Benjamin smiled thankfully at Elsa and then turned to Anna, "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Anna. I am Prince Benjamin of the United Kingdom, but you may called me Benjamin, or Ben for short." He then shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Benjamin. And you may call me Anna." She smiled as she then handed the last room key for today to Benjamin, "Here is your room key Benjamin. Twenty-third room in the west wing. Enjoy your stay!"

Benjamin bowed, "Thank you very much Anna."

"You're welcome Benjamin."

Benjamin gave a charming smile and then made his way to his guestroom.

Meanwhile, in George's and Julia's guest room, when they were just finished with unpacking their luggage, George was thinking about Elsa, how she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He had never felt that way about a girl before. Thankfully though Julia had her back turned and was focused on something else, or he feared she might become jealous of him.

"_Whoa! The Queen of Arendelle was…she was….she was more beautiful than a goddess. Queen Elsa is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Her platinum blonde hair moves along with the waves of the peaceful oceans, and her blue eyes are just like mine, only they are much brighter and happier just like turquoise and sapphires. They make the blue ocean seem dull. I just can't deny her beauty and kind, regal, caring, and elegant personality, and some day before the summer solstice, I will do something great, something she will never forget, to win her heart and hopefully win the honor in dancing with her at the ball," _George thought as he let out a happy, dreamy, and dazing sigh as he smiled at the blue sky outside the window of the guestroom.

**Author's Note: In this chapter, there are three main characters I made up in this chapter, as well as a few more supporting characters. What do you think of them? Any suggestions on them, or compliments, feedback? Like what I said, this is where things will begin to get interesting. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you all eat a lot of good food! As all of you know, the following chapters in the story will be slightly shorter than the first two chapters. They will be a minimum of 10,000 words but they will no longer be 12,000 or 13,000 words. They will from now on be at the very most 11,000 words. The detail I've go into in my opinion is enough for me to want to pull back a little bit on how long the rest of the chapters are. I think I may have gone into detail a little too much perhaps in the first two chapters. This chapter is, despite being a little shorter than the first two, considerably better than the previous two, in my opinion. I would like to thank everyone for the valuable feedback you provided as it is the only way that I can improve. Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Feedback and private messages are welcome! Happy Reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own Frozen or Tangled.**

**Chapter 2**

After introductions concluded and the guests were settled in their guestrooms, and Kristoff left to go harvest more ice, Elsa tried her best to put together everything she knew about the Eastern Isles and the United Kingdom just like a puzzle. She already knew a lot about Corona, so she decided to know more about the other two kingdoms so she had at least some knowledge of then and wouldn't look silly in front of the royals from the kingdoms constantly asking them questions about their kingdoms.

According to the information she received, the Eastern Isles was very much different than Arendelle in many ways. It was a huge, thriving and beautiful kingdom southeast of Arendelle, located in Sweden. The rulers of the kingdom were King Fredrick and Queen Victoria, who were very good rulers, caring about their kingdom as much as they cared about their children. One of the few things that the Eastern Isles and Arendelle had in common was that the kingdoms both had a humid continental climate, with pleasant summers and very cold winters, but the summers in the Eastern Isles were cooler and more humid, and received more rainfall, while the winters were very snowy due to lake-effect snow, as the kingdom was very close to Lake Valdezinley, a huge and very deep freshwater lake located just outside of the gates of the kingdom, northwest of the kingdom, which served as the only body of water that moderated summer temperatures and kept winters from being brutally cold, even when frozen over. The winters in the Eastern Isles were colder than Arendelle because the kingdom was at a very high elevation, in the Hawleyoanu Mountains while Arendelle was at sea level surrounded by North Mountain, South Mountain, East Mountain, and West Mountain, with North Mountain being the highest mountain, where Elsa's ice castle was. Boating and fishing were very popular activities in the summer after the winter ice thawed, while ice fishing was popular in the winter after the lake froze over. The lake was home to vast amounts of trout, salmon, tilapia, and arctic grayling, one of the kingdoms main sources of food. Because of the heavy snowfall in the winter, the kingdom had to be constructed in a very special way so that the roofs of the buildings and even the castle were slanted to keep the snow from building up on the roofs because with how much snow that fell every winter there, the roofs would collapse if they were just built the regular way because all that snow would become very heavy by the time December arrived, and would only continue to get heavier and heavier until late March, which is when the snow depth usually reached its peak before the snow would begin to melt, and flat roofs could only hold so much snow. The kingdom was located about eighty miles from the ocean, so the kingdom built a trail that led down the mountain and through the forest surrounding the kingdom to a special building on the east shore of the North Sea that formed the kingdom's harbor right next to the North Sea where their ships could stay, return, and travel to other kingdoms whenever they needed or wanted to, mainly for exporting and importing goods, and diplomatic meetings. The building was a supply and storage building for the ships and had to be built on very tall, thick, strong wooden pillars due to frequent floods that occurred on the shore during the rainy summers. By the ocean however, the climate was much more moderate throughout the year without the biting cold winters and heavy snowfall. Because of that, almost all the precipitation that fell was rain, and snow was rare. The ships most often traveled to their closest trade partner, the Western Isles, located in Scotland. The kingdom was the first kingdom that the Eastern Isles formed an alliance with since the rulers of both kingdoms were very close to each other and traded their goods with each other frequently. They were also good trade partners with the Northern Isles as well, but after what Hans did in Arendelle the kingdom cut trade from the Southern Isles completely, not doing any business with them as they feared that if they did still trade with them, Hans would find out about them and possibly take over the Eastern Isles if he had a chance.

Meanwhile, the kingdom in London was an enormous palace located right in the middle of the city, which was already a huge, noisy city, and one of the biggest cities in the world. The kingdom was way bigger than the Eastern Isles, but it was still thriving and also had very good rulers, King Joseph and Queen Lily. Elsa also learned that Benjamin wasn't the only child that they had. Benjamin had an older brother named William, who was three years older than him, and was the crown prince of London, but he unfortunately died of a serious illness when he was only seven years old, with Benjamin being only four at the time, so Benjamin became the crown prince after the tragedy. She sadly sighed at the thought when she was given the information. It was sad when she was separated from Anna, but losing your only sibling was truly very sad, especially if the sibling died so young. Unlike Arendelle and the Eastern Isles, the climate in London was temperate oceanic climate due to its proximity to the North Sea. London had plenty of rainy days, but not as many as the Eastern Isles. Rainfall was fairly spread out throughout the year, with fall being the wettest season. Snow also fell there in the winter, but not nearly as much as the Eastern Isles, due to the North Sea often moderating large temperature swings, producing a mild year-round climate. Traveling to other kingdoms by sea was also very easy for the English as the docks were on the very edge of the city and they could travel to trade partners for exporting and importing goods or for diplomatic meetings with other kingdoms.

After learning all of the information of the kingdoms and attending to her meeting with the Council, Elsa went to a place that she went to everyday after meetings, her study. She was reading a book while nursing a cup of tea. She always went to the castle library after every meeting to find a good novel to read, and then she would go to her study to read it, sitting on her couch in front of the fireplace with a warm fire ablaze and a low table in between them. It was a way for her to ease her stress of the daily meetings she had been having ever since she was crowned queen.

She continued to read her novel as she was approaching a very interesting part, eager to see what would happen next, until she heard a knock on the door. Closing her book, she turned to the door to see who it was, expecting it to be Anna, but to her surprise, it wasn't Anna. It was George. He was standing in the doorway, smiling.

He cleared his throat and bowed, "Good afternoon Elsa. How are you doing?"

She looked a little skeptical but she put her book on the table and replied, "I'm doing fine George how are you?"

"I'm doing very well thank you." He smiled as he slowly walked over to the couch.

Once he was near the couch, he asked, "So what are you doing in here? Is this your study? If so I'm sorry if you feel like I'm intruding."

Elsa furrowed her eye brows, "Yes this is my study. And you're not intruding its fine. I'm just reading my favorite novel while drinking one of my favorite beverages, tea. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh I just thought I'd ask the beautiful Queen of Arendelle a question."

Elsa nervously shrugged at the compliment but managed a light smile, "I see. And what question do you wish to ask me?"

George's bright blue eyes widened slightly, "I've heard rumors of the Queen of Arendelle once freezing her whole kingdom last year in the middle of July in snow and ice. Is this true Elsa?"

Elsa's blue eyes widened in surprise. His approach with that particular question was quite random and unexpected, but his question was crystal clear. She solemnly nodded without the slightest bit of hesitation. When she froze the kingdom, word must have gotten around the entire continent, and the people in the other countries probably had many questions about the queen's ice powers.

George's eyes widened even more. "Is it true that you have manipulation over ice, snow, and frost? Cryokinesis?"

"Yes."

"Really? I'd like to see it please."

"No I don't think you would."

"No really I would love to-" before he could finish however, Elsa cut him off.

"No!" she exclaimed, her face red with frustration. "They are not a party trick. You could get hurt. And besides, what does it mean to you?"

George was slightly taken aback. "Your Majesty, I meant no disrespect to you or your kingdom. I think your powers are a thing of elegance and beauty, and I have faith that you would never hurt me." He stepped forward and gently touched one of her gloves.

Elsa flinched as he touched her hand, and pulled it back quickly, but a pleading look in his eyes told her that he was sincere.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, extremely skeptical as to what his gain was in all of this, but she sighed and stood up. She took off her gloves, perhaps for the rest of the day, and concentrated. Elsa sent a calm breeze of wind towards the door, gently closing it but not slamming it shut. Then she shot an ice blast towards the ceiling. Ice fog formed at the top and snow began to rain down in a light flurry on the prince, as he opened his mouth in surprise and delight. He lightly chuckled and held his long, muscular arms out to the sides to let the snow land on him as some of the snowflakes landed on his face as well.

"Wow Elsa this is…..this is…..just…..amazing. You truly have a gift my queen." He grinned from ear to ear.

Elsa returned the smile as she thrust her hand across her, closing her fist to make the snow come to an end to avoid filling the study up with snow again like she did during the eternal winter. "Thank you." She smirked.

George then drew his attention from the snow on the ground to her, "You're very welcome Elsa. How long have you had your ice powers?"

"I was born with them."

George raised an eyebrow, "Born with them?"

Elsa nodded.

"That's amazing Elsa. Would you happen to know how you were born with your powers?"

Elsa shook her head, "No I don't know how my powers came to me. I guess they just happened to me somehow."

George understandingly nodded, "When did you find out that you had powers?"

"I found out when I was a little girl of only three years old, shortly after my sister was born. One day I was just relaxing in the library, reading my favorite fairytale, when I made a gesture with my hand. As I made the gesture, ice emerged from my hand. The moment I saw the ice, my eyes widened with surprise as I had never seen anything like it before. When I made the gesture again, ice emerged from my hand once again, and I realized from that very moment that I had ice powers." She paused for a moment, then she continued, "Once I discovered my powers, I would use them to play with my sister Anna. We would build snowmen, ice skate, go down snow slides, and have snowball fights in the ballroom."

George smiled, "You sound like you're a wonderful older sister and I bet Anna couldn't ask for a better sister than you."

Elsa managed a light smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And as I said before, your powers are a wonderful gift and I can only see beautiful things in it."

Elsa's smile grew wider, "Thank you George you're so sweet."

George chuckled lightly, "Thank you Elsa."

But Elsa's smile then quickly disappeared when she realized she forgot something important about her powers. "There is beauty in my powers, but there's unfortunately danger in them too."

George understandingly nodded. "I heard about what happened to Arendelle. What other sort of dangers accompany such powers?"

Elsa sighed and looked down, "It depends on how I feel. My powers are controlled by my emotions. When I'm happy, my powers are in my control." She then solemnly looked up into George's face. "But when I'm upset, I lose control of my powers. When the control is lost, my powers go crazy and can do harm to others." She decided to leave out the part where she accidently froze her sister.

"So when you're upset, you don't have control over your powers but if you're happy, you do?"

Elsa nodded, "Exactly."

There was a moment of silence before George cleared his throat, "Well hopefully you will win the heart of a man who always wants to make you happy."

Elsa glanced up bashfully and caught George's warm grin. She smiled, "Well I suppose that would be ideal."

There was a long but pleasant silence, George said, "Yes. Well anyway, Your Maje-er I mean Elsa, I suppose I will be returning to my guestroom now. My sister is most likely waiting for me."

Elsa asked, "Julia? That is your sister?"

"Yes she is. She and I are no doubt torn from the same cloth. She is an amazing young woman." He smirked.

"Sounds like you're a good brother."

George smiled, "Thank you Elsa. Well I think I'm going to let you get back to your novel now. And I apologize once again if I interrupted your peace."

Elsa giggled, "It's fine George as long as you knock before you enter its okay!"

"Oh okay I'm just making sure so I'm not being rude. It was nice talking to you Elsa. I'll see you at dinner."

"It was nice talked to you too George. See you at dinner."

George bowed and then stepped out of her study, gently closing the door behind him.

The moment George closed the door, Elsa's smiled faded away to a look of utter confusion. Sure she had positive thoughts of George so far as he seemed like he was a very nice man, but him asking her about her powers came off as awfully random. She just didn't know if she liked his randomness or not, and she didn't know if she could trust him.

Meanwhile, in George's and Julia's guestroom, Anna and Julia were talking. George had run into Anna in the hallway while walking over to Elsa's study, and asked her politely if she could keep his sister company, to which she happily obliged. Anna decided that this would be a great opportunity to talk to the princess of the Eastern Isles in person and get to know more about her. She thought that Julia and she would get along just fine.

Anna knocked on their guestroom's door. A few seconds later, Julia answered it. "Hello? Oh good afternoon Anna!" She curtseyed.

"Hi Julia good afternoon!" Anna curtseyed as well. "May I come in please?"

"You may." Julia smiled as she led Anna into her guestroom and pulled up one of the room's chairs for her and then she got a chair for herself.

After the princesses were seated, Julia asked, "So how are things going?"

"Oh their going swell I was just wandering around in the castle when I ran into your brother, and he asked me to keep you company. What about you?"

Julia smiled. "Going very well, and I must say that the castle is beautiful so far. This is the nicest guestroom I have ever stayed in inside any castle I've ever been to, and I really love the great hospitality too. You and your sister gave us a very kind welcome and I really appreciate that. Your servants are also nice people."

"Thank you! I'm glad you like the castle! And yeah Kai and Gerda have been working with us for years. They are the best servants we have right now and have been the best we've ever had here in Arendelle." Anna quickly looked over Julia. She had never seen anyone so beautiful from another kingdom. Julia's light blonde hair and gentle green eyes caught her attention.

"And Julia, you're certainly beautiful, probably the most beautiful person I've ever met outside of Arendelle. I really love your hair and your "dreamy" green eyes."

Julia blushed and giggled, "Thank you very much Anna but you and Elsa are beautiful too. Those bright blue eyes that you and Elsa have make the blue ocean and daytime sky seem dull. I really love your strawberry-blonde hair and your sister's platinum blonde hair. You and Elsa are beautifuller! Oh um I sorry that's not a word. I meant more beautiful."

Anna giggled and blushed, "Thank you." The two girls smiled at each other.

"So what is it like in the Eastern Isles?"

Julia cleared her throat, "It's great! The kingdom is certainly huge and beautiful. We have some very nice people that live there too."

"Oh that's good!"

"Yeah!" Julia giggled, then she continued. "The kingdom is located in Sweden. It is in the Hawleyoanu Mountains, about eighty miles east of the North Sea. There is a huge pine forest that surrounds the kingdom, and because of all those pine trees, the air in the kingdom is very refreshing to breathe in. But the most notable geographical feature of the kingdom is Lake Valdezinley, a huge freshwater lake just outside the gates of the kingdom."

"That sounds like Arendelle, except we aren't located in the mountains and we are surrounded by the sea rather than a lake."

Julia nodded. "When I arrived here I saw the mountains, village, and the forest that surround the kingdom, and I realized that Arendelle is similar to the Eastern Isles in some ways."

"Really? How so?"

"Well for one thing both kingdoms are surrounded by forests and at least one body of water. Both kingdoms also have very good rulers," both girls smiled at the compliments before Julia continued, "and it is also humid in both of them, but I've noticed that it isn't as humid here as it is in the Eastern Isles, and it is also sunnier as well. Sunny days are rare in the Eastern Isles. Most days are cloudy without a single ray of sunshine reaching the ground."

"Yeah summers here get a decent amount of sunshine while winters are generally cloudy as well. It also snows a lot in the winter as well."

Julia smirked, "Oh really? I bet it snows a lot more in the Eastern Isles that it does here."

Anna's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Julia solemnly nodded, "You see the lake near our kingdom is the only body of water that moderates large temperature swings that the kingdom isn't used to. The days are not much warmer than the nights. The lake is also what contributes to the very high amount of snowfall in the winter. It is very deep so the lake never freezes all the way down to the bottom as the lake slightly moderates the winter temperatures and keeps them from being unbearably cold."

"Well that's good that the winters aren't so cold." Anna thought of a question for a moment before she asked, "Because of all that snow in the winter, what happens to the lake in the winter?"

"The lake usually freezes over completely in November and remains frozen until May. We get so much snow that the roofs on the buildings in the kingdom have to be slanted so the snow doesn't build up on the roofs, because if it did, the roofs would collapse. Even if the lake is frozen, it doesn't stop it from bringing the heavy snow."

Anna gasped in terror. "Oh no that's not good! That sounds very scary! People could get hurt or killed!"

Julia nodded with a sad look on her face. "Yeah it would be scary if that happened but fortunately it hasn't thanks to the slanted roofs keeping the snow off. A little snow does tend to build up on the roofs, but not nearly enough to cause damage to the roofs, because before a large amount of snow can build up, the slanted roofs then allow the snow to just fall off to the ground after a certain amount is present."

Anna let out a sigh of relief, "Phew! Well that's good that the snow can't cause the roofs to collapse and hurt anyone."

Julia nodded.

"Has anyone gotten hurt though from the snow falling off the roofs?"

"Thankfully no because everyone is told to stay away from those areas to avoid any serious injury to our people."

"Oh good I'm glad!" Both girls lightly smiled.

"Out of curiosity, is there like I don't know, maybe a specific term that you would call the heavy snow that falls there every winter?"

Julia thought it over for a minute. She did have a hard time remembering what it was called as her main priority in the kingdom was to be the best princess she could be and ensure everything was running in order.

But a few minutes later, she remembered and smiled. "The heavy snow events are called lake-effect snow because it is the lake that causes the snow to be so heavy because it is also windy in our kingdom, and the wind is usually from the northwest, which is where the lake is located in relation to the kingdom, and the wind passes directly over the lake, and that wind causes moisture to be drawn up into the sky, and then the snow falls over the shore, which happens to be the kingdom."

"Oh that's cool! Is there like another thing that causes it too?"

"Well the only other thing pretty much is by the fact that it is in the mountains and because of that the kingdom is at a very high elevation, and higher elevations tend to receive more rain and snow."

Anna nodded.

"Almost all the snow that falls occurs in the winter, but snow can fall at any time of the year. I've even seen snow fall in June, July, August, and September. Usually our first snow occurs in October and the last occurs in May."

"Snow can fall in the summer too? That's pretty interesting. Well only if you like snow."

Julia nodded agreeably and giggled, "And yeah I really love the snow. It's fun to build stuff with the snow like snowmen and sculptures. We also have snowball fights across the entire kingdom as well."

"Well that sounds like fun! Maybe someday I should visit the Eastern Isles in the winter!"

"Yeah you should if you like the snow it is a lot of fun! I would suggest coming in the summer though because by November the trail that leads up to the kingdom from the North Sea shore closes for the winter because the snow is so deep that people traveling to the kingdom have a very hard time getting through the snow because it can get so cold that the snow can be very hard to penetrate through. Every winter the people of the kingdom only leave the gates to do ice fishing on the frozen lake, because with all the effort it takes to clear the road, we only have enough time to clear the trail that leads to the lake, as it is one of our main sources of food throughout the year and our only source of food in the winter. Thankfully though the snow provides an abundance of water for the kingdom for drinking and filling up our streams."

Anna understandingly nodded. "Wow that is a lot of snow! It sounds like it is enough to cover up the Arendelle castle. If the trail is closed in the winter, how do you get goods and supplies to the kingdom?"

"We get the goods from our trade partners in July, August, and September as it is the only time of the year when the snow is not a problem for those who travel to our kingdom. The snow never melts completely but during the summer we are able to clear it off of the trail because the snow starts to melt in April and the soft snow is much easier to plow off the trail so there are not any disruptions in travel."

"That's good at least there is at least a few months of the year where you can get the necessary supplies for your kingdom. But with all that snow, wouldn't your kingdom get, I don't know, flooded?"

Julia shook her head. "No we've never had any flooding in the kingdom because as I said before, we use the snow for drinking water and to fill up the streams about a couple miles north of the lake. Because of all that water, we never have to worry about water shortages."

Anna understandingly nodded.

For the next hour the two princesses just talked and talked. They talked about their lives, their kingdoms, and what they loved to do during the seasons. After Julia finished talking about the Eastern Isles, she asked Anna about Arendelle and how she liked it, and she said that it was a beautiful kingdom and that they had an abundance of food every year as the sunshine in the summer was beneficial to the village's gardens and fishing was also a key source of food for the kingdom as well. Julia agreed that Arendelle was a nice kingdom despite it not being nearly as big as the Eastern Isles, but the size of the kingdom didn't matter one bit. It was a kingdom worth visiting often.

Julia also learned that the winters were also snowy in Arendelle despite not being as snowy as the Eastern Isles, but it was still enough to close the harbor for the winter as the fjord froze over in early December and remained that way until the middle of April. Summers were also very warm, relatively dry and sunny, while in the Eastern Isles they were usually cold, cloudy, and rainy with some snow. Despite the heat of the summer in Arendelle, the breezes that came in from the fjord often moderated the heat and made it more comfortable.

The two princesses also learned that their personalities were also similar. Just like Anna, Julia was an energetic, lively, playful, excited, happy-go-lucky, benevolent, warm, kind, caring, talkative, quirky, and clever princess.

They both embraced life and always made the best of it.

After they had finished their long conversation, Anna stood up and put her chair back in its rightful place. "Well anyway Julia, I think I'm going to go check on my sister now. It was very nice talking to you!"

"It was very nice talking to you too Anna! Thank you very much for keeping me company!"

"Anytime no sweat! We could do it again sometime if you like."

"Oh I'd love to!"

Anna smiled as she headed for the door. Once she was at the door and opened it, she looked back at Julia. "Alright Julia I'll see you at dinner!"

"See you at dinner Anna!"

The girls waved to each other and Anna began to close the door.

Right before she closed it, Julia called to her, "Oh hey Anna wait!"

Anna entered her room again, "Yes Julia what is it?"

"What time is dinner at?"

"Dinner will be served at six!"

"Oh okay thank you! See you a little bit before then!"

"You're welcome! Bye!" Anna smiled and waved back at Julia, who also smiled and waved as Anna left the room and closed the door behind her.

Julia let out a happy sigh. She really appreciated Anna's sunny personality and she realized that they got along very well. Julia already had positive thoughts about Arendelle and the two sisters. There was not one negative thought about anyone from the kingdom. She was confident that she and her brother George could trust the two sisters of Arendelle and be trusted in return.

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Elsa sat at the beginning of the candlelit, long table as elegantly as she could. Anna was at her right, playing with her silverware as if she was overcome with boredom. George was at Elsa's left, looking around the room formally. His sister Julia was sitting next to him, watching Anna play with her silverware, while Benjamin was sitting to Julia's left, staring at her with admiration as she caught his eye. Kristoff sat to Anna's right, looking slightly uncomfortable at the large number of people at the table, but managed a weak smile anyway. He had returned from ice harvesting with a lot of ice two hours before, and he immediately went to clean himself up after the ice was stored in the kingdom's icebox that kept the ice frozen. Eugene was sitting in between Kristoff and his wife Rapunzel, patiently waiting for the kitchen staff to take their orders. Elsa took in her surroundings as she held her water-filled glass high. She chose to serve water as the drink because she didn't think it was appropriate for Anna, Rapunzel, or Julia to be drinking wine as they were underage for drinking.

Everyone had already ordered what they would like to eat and patiently waited for their meals to arrive.

As Elsa raised her water glass as high as she could, she said, "I'd like to make a toast to our welcomed guests from the Eastern Isles, the United Kingdom, and Corona, and thank Peter and our chefs for this fine Arendellian cuisine." She said that as she wasn't really sure of what to say. The meeting with the prince of the Eastern Isles was still lingering in her mind, and after contemplating it over, she just didn't know what to feel towards him, whether good or bad. She felt that she was kind of forced to show him her ice powers.

George then raised his water glass, "And in honor of the Eastern Isles, I would like to thank Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Sir Kristoff for the kind welcome and great hospitality, as well as inviting us to the First Annual Summer Ball and allowing us to reside here for the summer holiday." He then turned to Elsa and lowered his voice so only she could hear him, "The most beautiful thing about the kingdom of Arendelle by far is you, my queen."

Elsa felt something inside her body stir, perhaps a knot forming in her stomach. The prince of the Eastern Isles was such a philanderer. Why was George so charming and chivalrous in his ways? Why was he being so nice to her? The last man who had been so nice was Hans, and he turned out to be a psychopath with a hunger for power and the throne, not caring about anyone but himself. Could George be even worse than Hans? Could the Eastern Isles be significantly different from the Southern Isles after all? Maybe George might be trying to get the throne of Arendelle just like Hans.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Prince Eugene raised his glass, "In honor of Corona, I would like to thank Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Sir Kristoff for the wonderful hospitality for me and my wife and inviting us to the ball."

Benjamin then took his eyes off Julia and raised his glass, "And in honor of the United Kingdom, I would like to thank the royal family of Arendelle for inviting me to the ball and for the very kind welcome." Everyone then rose their water glasses, clinked them together, and then took a long sip of their waters.

After they sat their glasses down, Benjamin turned to Julia and whispered in her ear, "Hey Julia?"

Julia jumped a little bit before she faced Benjamin and whispered, "You scared me."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." She did a quick look at his appearance, "You're Prince Benjamin of the United Kingdom, aren't you?"

"I am. It is an honor to be at your acquaintance." He held out his hand, and Julia shook it as he continued, "And I presume that you're Princess Julia of the Eastern Isles?"

"That I am."

Benjamin smiled, "You are the cutest girl I've ever met Julia. I have never seen such beauty in any girl I've seen until now. You're the most beautiful thing about the Eastern Isles and the world by far and I hope that you and I can have the honor in dancing with each other at the ball."

Julia's eyes widened in surprise as she replied, "Okkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy."

She then slowly looked away from him and focused her attention on her water glass as a knot formed in her stomach. She was stunned at what Benjamin said to her. Boy, the prince of the United Kingdom was actually flirting with her! Those compliments, the sudden chivalrousness, and her being called the most beautiful thing in the world, they came off as completely random and unexpected. Was he actually playing with her to get married and take over the Eastern Isles just because of her appearance? Julia hoped this wasn't the case.

Peter and the other chefs and servers then entered the room with trays of foods hoisted over their shoulders as Peter announced, "Dinner is served."

The servers then rested the trays on the table and refilled everyone's water glasses before Peter said, "Enjoy ladies and gentlemen," and then he bowed along with the other chefs and servers before heading back into the kitchen.

Anna was the first person to finish her meal, and after she finished, Elsa noticed this and whispered to her after she chewed and swallowed, "Hey Anna, I think you should give our guests a tour around the castle and around the town tomorrow morning during my meeting. Can you handle that?"

Anna smiled with delight, "I course I can handle it that sounds like fun."

Elsa smiled back.

Anna then said, "Hey George, Julia, Benjamin, Rapunzel, and Eugene?"

All five of the guests chewed and swallowed and then looked up, "Yes Princess Anna?"

"Since you guys haven't gotten to look at much of the castle or the town yet, I was thinking that I could give you five a tour around the castle and the village tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Rapunzel excitedly gasped, "That would be very nice of you thank you Anna!"

Eugene then smiled and said, "Yeah thank you Princess I'd love to see the rest of the castle and the town." He quickly looked back at Rapunzel and gave her a playful wink.

"No problem Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel lightly giggled with a smile.

Julia smiled, "Yeah I agree I would like to see the rest of the castle and see the lovely village across the bridge. Thanks Anna." She then looked into the window facing the village, then back at Anna.

"Anytime Julia."

Both of them giggled.

Benjamin smiled, "I'd greatly appreciate that Anna I'd love to see the rest of your lovely kingdom. Thank you."

"Of course Benjamin!"

George then bowed with his head slightly, "I'd love to do that Anna. There are so many things that I have yet to find out about your beautiful kingdom that I would love to learn about. It would be a pleasure to go on a tour."

"The pleasure is all mine George." Both of them smiled at each other, and then everyone got back to eating their meals. As they continued, Peter entered the room once more and asked the royals how everything was, and they said they loved their meals, much to Peter's delight.

A few minutes of silence passed before a sudden piercing scream rang out in the room. Everyone quickly looked up and saw that the scream belonged to Julia. Her gentle green eyes were wide with fright as she shivered and stared at something in terror while standing up behind her chair and looking over it. Elsa stood up to see what was wrong, and found out that absolutely nothing was wrong. It was just Olaf with his personal flurry over him.

"Hi everyone! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said somewhat loudly while smiling with open arms.

"Can someone please tell me what that thing in front of me is?" Julia asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"He's obviously a living snowman," Anna pointed out while rolling her eyes. Elsa gave her a gentle nudge to chastise her for sounding rude. Anna's face dropped slightly, "Sorry I got a little carried away."

Elsa gave her a reassuring smile before she told Julia, "He's a snowman that I built, using my ice magic, who was brought to life, and lives with us."

Julia raised an eyebrow, "Ice powers? You have ice powers?"

"Yes." With a wave of her hand, snowflakes appeared from Elsa's hand, catching Julia by surprise.

"Wow Elsa that's amazing! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. You truly have a gift Elsa."

Elsa giggled, trying her best to hide her true feelings about the danger of her powers, "Thank you Julia."

Julia nodded with a smile on her face as George gently put a hand on her shoulder and she sat back down as Olaf waddled over to Elsa.

"Hey guys I'm sorry that I'm late. You know how Sven is when he's hungry. He goes absolutely nuts."

"Oh no you're just in time. Come sit down Olaf," Anna said as she went to the back of the room by the kitchen doors, grabbed a stool from the corner of the room, and then placed it in between her and Kristoff. As Olaf accepted his seat, Elsa secretly wondered why Anna put the stool in between her and Kristoff, but quickly got off the thought as she noticed Kristoff's bewildered facial expression and decided that he didn't seem to mind.

A few minutes later Peter came out of the kitchens to ask everyone would like for dessert. Elsa decided to serve one of Arendelle's famous chocolate cakes as she knew that everyone who tried it loved it and was confident that the guests would love it too. She also order shaved ice for Olaf as she felt that he could have something as well.

After Peter returned to the kitchen to bake the cake and shave the ice, Julia asked Elsa, "Hey Elsa? Are there any other magical creatures in Arendelle besides the snowman?"

Elsa cleared her throat, then replied in a calm tone, "There are trolls in the Valley of the Living Rock. They are the most benevolent trolls around; they will not harm you."

Julia looked a little skeptical about the 'benevolent' part, but she trusted Elsa and thought that the trolls would not do anything wrong should she meet them someday.

George noticed that Kristoff had been rather quiet the whole time, so he decided to start a conversation with him, "Kristoff, you've been rather quiet tonight. Are you okay?"

Kristoff looked at George, slightly embarrassed, "Yeah I'm fine George. Just relaxing."

George understandingly nodded, "Are you a close family friend?"

"I am actually, but it's a very long story," Kristoff said in a lowly tone of voice.

"It's fine Kristoff. I have plenty of time on my hands."

Kristoff very lightly laughed and then began to tell his story, "Well, see I grew up without parents. I was an orphan. When I was a kid it was just me and Sven. I was eight when I first began to harvest ice for a living. Then one fateful night, Sven and I stumbled upon the Valley of the Living Rock, and one of the trolls discovered us, and we became part of their family, and they've been my family ever since."

George nodded, "So the trolls are your parents?"

"Basically yes they are."

As they were talking, Eugene had been listening to the whole story, and he realized from that moment that he and Kristoff had something in common, they never knew their parents.

The servers entered the room with a large chocolate cake with chocolate icing on it and shaved ice as Peter announced, "Dessert is served." The servers then moved the dinner plates out of their way and silverware and replaced them with clean plates and silverware as the servers holding the cake gently and carefully set it in the middle of the table while Peter set Olaf's shaved ice in front of him, and Olaf thanked him for the ice and Peter gave them a welcome in return before he and the other serves bowed before their departure back to the kitchen.

By then the sun had begun to set, and the sky was a golden yellow near the area of where the sun was setting, gleaming off the mountains that surrounded the kingdom.

Eugene cleared his throat, "So? Who wants a piece of cake? Don't we all?"

The royals chuckled as they dished up their slices of chocolate cake. Once everyone had dished up their slices, Olaf had already eaten his shaved ice.

He started to waddle toward the door that led to the hallway, "Thank you for the yummy shaved ice Elsa! See you guys later!"

Anna and Elsa said goodbye to their snowman friend. Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, George, and Benjamin waved, but said nothing, as Julia waved with reluctance and a slightly traumatized and suspicious look on her face. Everyone then began to eat their chocolate cake.

As they ate, Peter regally walked up to them and asked, "How is the chocolate cake tasting ladies and gentlemen?"

Elsa and Anna replied in chorus, "Absolutely divine as always!"

"Divine? Great I'm glad you still enjoy it. How is it for everyone else?"

George was the first to respond, "It's delicious this cake is the best chocolate cake I've ever had no other chocolate cake I've tried compares to this one! How do you do it?"

"We use only the finest ingredients that money can buy without any preservatives so that the flavor is nice and rich."

"Oh okay that's good that there are no preservatives I love it that way." He gave a charming smile.

"Good I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

After he asked everyone how their cake was, everyone said that they had never had anything like it before and that it was one of the best foods they've ever had in their lives. They would ask Peter how they did it but Peter would gladly explain to them how they made the cake so soft and the most perfect texture and amount of flavor to it.

The sky was completely black when everyone had finished their chocolate cake. After Peter cleaned everything up from the table, he bowed once again, "Thank you very much for dining with us tonight ladies and gentlemen. We are glad you enjoyed everything and hope to see you again soon."

Everyone thanked Peter for the wonderful food as he gave them a welcome in return before he properly bowed and went back into the kitchen as the royals continued to sit at the tables and talk.

After a while, Julia was beginning to feel tired, so she stood up and said to Elsa, "May I be excused, Elsa? I'm getting kind of tired. Thank you for the great Arendellian cuisine."

Elsa nodded and smiled, "You're welcome Julia. Good night."

Julia curtseyed, "Good night Elsa." She smiled and then she left the room to return to her guestroom.

"That was something," George remarked. He didn't remember his sister going to bed so early, but he thought that it was perhaps the long voyage that exhausted her and that she needed some rest to recover. Voyages were usually exhausting, especially if they lasted for even only a few days, with all the rocking back and forth of the ship and the feeling that people would get from all that movement.

George then turned his attention to Elsa, "Elsa?"

Elsa turned to face George, "Yes George? What is it?"

George cleared his throat, "I think I'm going to go join my sister in going to bed. Tonight was a very entertaining and great night, and I would like to thank you for the fine food and everything else."

"You're welcome George. Good night."

George walked over to Elsa and whiskered into her ear, "Good night Elsa. Hope you sleep well." He then bowed and left the room, leaving Elsa confused and puzzled. She once again felt something inside her stir as George whispered into her ear. He was such a flirt. She watched him exit the room and then turned her attention to the rest of the people with her.

Kristoff then stood up, "I think I should get some sleep too. I've got more ice harvesting to do tomorrow and I think I could use the rest."

He turned to Anna and smiled, and Anna smiled back, "Good night Anna. Hope you sleep well."

"Good night Kristoff. Hope you sleep well too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He smiled back at Anna and then left the room to get some sleep. He decided not to kiss her right in front of the guests as it would be kind of awkward if he did.

Benjamin then stood up and properly bowed, "Thank you very much Elsa, for the wonderful food. I think I'm going to go get some rest. It's getting late and I'm not a stay up late person."

Elsa smiled, "You're welcome Benjamin. Good night."

He charmingly smiled, "Good night," and then he regally walked out of the room.

After he left, it was only Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene left in the Great Hall.

Elsa turned her gaze to Anna, and raised her eyes brows at her and lightly smiled, signaling her to start a conversation with either Rapunzel or Eugene.

Anna cleared her throat, "So Rapunzel? How are things going for you in Corona?"

Rapunzel smiled, "Things have been going very well. The kingdom is thriving and everything has been running smoothly for quite some time now."

"That's great to hear! What about you Eugene? Are things going well for you too?"

Eugene cleared his throat, "Yeah well it has been pretty tough at times, but for the most part, everything's going fine I guess, other than there being too many responsibilities and crazy things going on here and there."

The three girls giggled as Rapunzel lightly elbowed him. Eugene held up his hands in defense when he felt his wife's elbow make contact, "I'm kidding! Everything has been going well in our kingdom. Our parents are making sure that everything is running in order, and they've done a great job. Things are also looking good thanks to my beautiful wife here." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Rapunzel's' shoulders.

"How about you Elsa? Are things going well with Anna and Arendelle?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes things have been going very well since the Great Thaw. The people of Arendelle have warmed up to me and I really enjoy getting to see my sister every day without fear of hurting her or anyone else with my powers."

Eugene nodded, "So you have control of your powers now?"

Elsa nodded.

"That's good. So we don't have to worry about you freezing anyone?"

Elsa confidently smiled, "No."

Eugene nodded with a grin on his face.

Anna then faced Eugene, "Hey Eugene? I heard that you brought Maximus and Pascal along. Where are they?"

"They're in the castle stables. We had them there when we arrived at the request of our captain. I was thinking they could come along tomorrow to explore the kingdom with us."

"That sounds great! I'd love to meet them!"

Eugene chuckled, "Maximus is certainly a loyal horse. He is the best friend that I could ask for, but don't cause any trouble around him, because if you do, and he catches you in the act, who knows what he'll do." He sheepishly grinned and the three girls giggled.

"And what about Pascal?"

Eugene was about to open his mouth, but Rapunzel spoke up first, "He's one of my best friends. He's a loyal and wonderful chameleon who has been by my side since I was a kid. I think you'll like him."

Anna look a tiny bit skeptical, "I sure hope so."

Rapunzel laughed, "Oh come on you will he won't do anything to you!"

"Okay I believe you since you said he is nice, but I'm hoping that we won't have him going around scaring people."

The four royals chuckled at Anna's joke.

Once the chuckling died down, Anna turned to sister, "Hey Elsa? Will you be able to tag along with us in the tour tomorrow?"

Elsa replied, "I'd love too, but unfortunately I have a meeting tomorrow morning with the Council, but afterwards, I'll do what I can to join you guys. The meeting should be over by 1:00 tomorrow afternoon. After that, I'll meet you guys in town."

"Okay sounds good! Should we meet in town square by the fountain right in the middle?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes that would be an ideal place."

After a few seconds, Rapunzel asked out of curiosity, "Elsa? I was just wondering on what there is in town. Like is there a frying pan warehouse or a candy shop?"

Elsa reassuringly smiled, "Yes there are many fun places to check out in town that I think you will enjoy besides the frying pan warehouse and the candy shop. There are all kinds of great places in town to eat and go shopping as well. You'll enjoy it. I promise."

"Oh okay thank you I can't wait to see what's in town! I'm sure you won't break your promise!" She let out a squeal of delight.

"You're welcome. And thank you I never break any promises to anyone, especially my family and friends."

"Me neither." Rapunzel smiled and Elsa smiled back.

Anna then decided to jump in. "Well that's good that both of you keep promises good friends and family members never break promises no matter what."

Rapunzel grinned at Anna. "No they do not."

After a few seconds of silence, Rapunzel yawned and Eugene heard her. He looked over to her with slight concern and whispered, "Hey Rapunzel are you alright? You look kind of tired."

Rapunzel tiredly smiled, "Yeah I'm okay just tired from the voyage that's all."

"Yeah I'm getting tired too maybe we should go back to our guestroom and get some rest?"

"I think we should Eugene. Both of us."

Eugene smiled. "Okay."

He then stood up while stretching and yawning simultaneously. "Alright Anna and Elsa I think Rapunzel and I are going to go back to our guestroom and get some sleep now. The voyage must have caused us to get all tired and exhausted. Thank you very much for the lovely dinner and dessert."

Rapunzel smiled and almost forgot that she needed to thank the two sisters. "Yeah thank you very much Anna and Elsa everything was delicious! I've never had a better dinner or dessert than this! Your chefs certainly did a great job!"

Elsa smiled at the compliments and Anna did as well. Elsa then said, "You're welcome! Our chefs never take their jobs lightly. They are always striving to do their best every single day and only get better than they already are."

"That's good! Well, anyway, have a good night Anna and Elsa! Hope you guys sleep well too!"

"Thanks you too! Good night!" Anna smiled.

"Good night." Rapunzel and Eugene both said in chorus as they smiled at the two sisters one more time and then headed out the door to the hallway and went back to their guestroom to get some well-deserved rest.

After they were gone, Anna realized that she had overheard the compliments that George said to Elsa, and her eyes then suddenly turned into a more animated look.

"Hey Elsa? It seems that I noticed something going on between you and George. What's up with you and Prince Charming?"

Elsa furrowed her eye brows. "What? There's nothing going on between us. Why would you suspect there was something up between me and George?"

"I have no idea, maybe it could be that dreamy look in his eyes whenever he look at you, and the little flirty comments and compliments that he gave you? I like him. He's nice." Anna smiled as Elsa faltered.

"He's just…..interesting…He's a good man but we hardly know each other Anna. We just met earlier today; why would there be something between us already?" Anna opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Elsa found herself cutting her off. "And don't say it's 'love at first sight.' Believe me, it's not. Like what I said at my coronation, you can't marry a man you just met."

Anna was about to say something, but a hard look from Elsa made her only nod in agreement.

The two sisters stood up and walked over to the door that led to the hallway. Once they reached it, Anna opened it, let Elsa walk out first before walked out herself, and closed it.

The candelabras and candles on the walls of the hallways flicked wanly, casting shadows on the walls and lighting the way down the hallway. Outside the sky was black signaling that it was night. The moonlight from the moon streamed through the windows offering white light on the lush carpet. It was quiet in the hallway as most of the castle staff and the guests had gone off to bed, with the exception of the castle guards. Some of them had to stay up at night to make sure no intruders would sneak into the castle at night and go unnoticed.

Elsa and Anna walked over to one of the round tables to light a candle for each other and then head to their bedrooms to get some sleep.

After they lit their candles, they hugged each other.

Anna said to her older sister, "Good night Elsa. Sleep well okay?"

Elsa smiled and replied, "Good night Anna. I will and hope you sleep well too."

The two sisters smiled at each other one more time before Anna grabbed her candle and went down the hallway to her bedroom.

Elsa sighed and then carefully picked her candle up and started heading to her bedroom. She slowly and quietly walked the opposite way of her sister down the hallway as her candle flicked wanly with the other candles in the hallway and casting a much bigger and dimmer shadow than the candelabras. Pausing for a moment after walking for a little bit, she looked out the window right in front of her. The sky was still black with the stars twinkling and the moon offering not as much light as she though it did. The moon was a waxing crescent, almost a first quarter. The sky around the moon and stars was clear without a cloud in sight. Below the sky was the fjord, the woods, and then the mountains. She could see what she thought was a faint image of snow on the mountain peaks. Her hand not clutching the metal candlestick twitched involuntarily.

Elsa stepped away. She turned her back to the window and turned left as she passed a door nearby. The door was shut, and tightly locked.

As she walked, she passed by numerous paintings on the walls with golden frames around them, staring out accusingly even though they were painting, but something felt so real about them. The paintings were not as grand as the ones several rooms over, due to direct sunlight striking them through the windows. She passed by one the paintings of her parents, and sadly and silently sighed, before she lifted her candle to an empty space on the wall. This was the space that would someday house her picture. It was nothing but a blank wall.

Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself down, feeling as if ice was creeping through her veins. She focused on the warm yellow-orange light of her candle and turns her back.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Elsa found herself in front of her bedroom door. She slowly opened it, and carefully stuck her candle in first as if to be wary of any intruders. Once she realized there were no intruders, she fully opened the door and slowly and quietly stepped into her room, closing the door behind her.

She glanced around her room and found many other candles in her room. With the candle in her hand, she lit the other candles in her room before she went to get ready for bed.

After Elsa had her bath, she got dressed into her nightgown and looked in the mirror on her dresser with the small candelabras on each side of it. She noticed that her braid was a little messy, so she quickly fixed it. When she fixed her braid, she looked in the mirror and saw herself, her bright blue eyes, fair skin, rosy cheeks, and her platinum blonder hair in her signature braid. Her eyes had a slightly afraid and skeptical look in them.

Elsa thought about what happened at dinner. She was excited that Rapunzel and Eugene were there as they would get to do something fun with them. There were also positive thoughts about Benjamin and Julia. Benjamin seemed like he was a really nice guy and Julia was also a very sweet girl, but Elsa's thoughts about George were mixed. Sure he was very nice and polite to her, but what if he was hiding his true nature? What if he was friendly and kind on the outside but power-hungry, ruthless, cruel, and selfish on the inside?

Elsa stopped thinking about it. She walked over to her bed and lied down. Once she was comfortable, she grabbed her novel from her nightstand she was reading earlier and continued reading it to calm herself down. She was just getting to an interesting part in the book and had been eager to see what happened next. After her conversation with George, she couldn't continue until then as it lingered on her mind too long for her to think about reading more right after he left her study.

After she completed the chapter and put the novel back on the nightstand, Elsa gave a small wave of her hand and some snow doused out the candles in her room. She then closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
